The Scholar and the Medic
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Himino is a simple girl who is bullied at school, ignored by the villagers, and doesn't fight back. To top it off, her classmate always lingers near her. And as the chunnin exams come up, she meets a guy who understands. KabutoxOC slight SasuxOC
1. Begining

-The Student and the Medic

_Chapter 1- Friends? Not so much._

Ikizawa, Himino, was a very quiet girl. She isolated herself from the world, and trusted no one. She wasn't heartless; in fact, no one knew just WHAT she was. They thought of her a demon; they kept their distance from her. A demon was inside her body, dwelling within her soul, a monster. And for this reason, she hated herself.

Himino was orphaned at the age of 2, after the slaughtering of her clan at which she had paid witness. The demon that had killed them, approached her in a more 'humane' form, and taken her to where she saw now, and raised her. As a child, he taught her how to fight, passing down all his moves to her. He made marionettes for her to play with, puppets too, until she learned to make them herself. When she no longer liked one, she would discard it into a large trunk for safe keeping. As it happened, she had actually created a human puppet that she had given the name, 'Bankotsu', and lived with him now. He was like a human, almost complete, and was modeled after her real father, but he could not be killed. Wounded, yes, killed, not so much.

Himino was always smiling, whether or not Bankotsu was with her. Now, here is her story….

Himino woke up to her alarm clock buzzing, as Bankotsu walked into her room, smiling, walking over to her bed as she sat up. He ruffled her hair lovingly.

"Time for school, sweetie, my baby girl!" He smiled. Himino did not return the gesture of smiling.

He was so much like him, but yet, so DIFFERENT than him. She got up and changed, before running out of her room, two puppets of hers lay on the ground.

She grabbed her back pack, and left. Bankotsu grinned, as he waved after her.

Himino was the first in her classroom. Others started to arrive, as she turned the page in her book that she was reading.

"Hey, four-eyes, whatcha' reading now?" A classmate of hers demanded, snatching the book away from her.

"Hey, that's mine!" Himino protested as a female classmate of hers snatched away her glasses.

"Wow, you're eye sight must be really bad!" she snickered, before throwing the glasses to the floor, and picking Himino up by the collar of her shirt. "So, you gonna fight back to day or what?"

Himino was thrown onto the lower floor by the chalkboard. She didn't move for a couple minutes. The two bullies laughed along with their friends as she lay there motionlessly on the ground. Another classmate of hers, Hyuuga, Hinata, ran over to Himino and helped her up, just as Iruka- Sensei came in.

"What's going on?!" He demanded, taking Himino from Hinata. "Thank you."

"Iruka-Sensei, they were picking on Himino again!" Hinata said quietly. Himino didn't move. The pain from her chest was swallowed by the creature that harbored inside of her.

"Ok, I'm sick of this! You two! Three days detention and I want an entire page, front and back, on why you're picking on Himino- Chan, and another page to your parents telling them WHY you're in detention and what you did!" Iruka demanded, the tormenters groaning, as Iruka picked Himino up in his arms and carried her off to the nurse's office.

Nurse's Office

"Mr. Ikizawa, it seems that your daughter is being picked on again." Iruka told him. "I'm sorry to call you here at such a horrible time-"

"Not at all." Bankotsu smiled, waving it off, as he placed a necklace of sharp teeth and jade beads around her neck. The symbol of a music note glowed blue, and electrocuted her of the spirit's control. She didn't flinch or move a muscle, until it stopped. She sighed and took it off, handing it back to Bankotsu.

"You ok?" Iruka asked, getting a nod in return. Bankotsu hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Be good, darling." He said, stashing the rosary in her jacket pocket, before leaving the school.

&&&&&&&&&&

She sighed. They had just been told about these exams that were coming up soon. What were they called again? _Chunnin Exams_? Himino shook her head, looking at the ground. She had a reminder that a week was left to train. Well, the class had been told about it a month ago, but she had only gotten it now.

She looked up at the clouds in thought. A week. The proper construction of a decent puppet would take her six days and a half at the LEAST. She had no time to fight the ones she had now, they were too easy to read, even if Bankotsu controlled them. And Bankotsu himself wasn't complete; he still needed data on fighting, which she wasn't going to spend a week getting.

She let out a sigh as she came up to the two story building. The stairs to her floor against the wall, but someone was leaning against the wall, blocking her entrance to the stair way. Himino slowed her walking, and then came to a stop.

"Uchiha." She said formally.

Her classmate, Uchiha Sasuke, was blocking her way. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smirking slyly.

"Ikizawa-"He said, standing up, now inches from her face. His onyx eyes locked with her own. "Welcome home." He said. Himino rolled her eyes, as Sasuke leaned in rather closely.

"Get real, Uchiha." She said, walking past him. He was leaning so far just waiting for that lip lock, that when she had past him, he fell forward and face first on the ground. He groaned and stood up, dusting all the dirt off of his clothes.

"Hey!" He yelled, running up the stairs after Himino, before catching up and walking along side her, hands in his pockets. "I want you to teach me that move your dad did that one dad. You know, when you two were training?" He requested. Himino whipped around, angry.

"You were watching me train!?" She demanded. "You are such a stalker, Uchiha!" She declared, before stomping off towards the door to her house, jamming the key into the door handle.

"I was walking by and saw you two training, that's it!" Sasuke protested, grabbing her hand and jerking it away from the door knob, before getting between her and the door to her house. "Seriously, teach me that move!" He said, looking directly at her.

"No." Himino replied, moving him aside and turning the door knob, shoving the door open. "Dad, I'm back." She yelled out her presence in the house. She quickly closed the door and locked the three different locks on it, before putting her back to the hard wood and letting out a relieved sigh. She was confident she had locked that pesky classmate of hers out of her home.

"Why won't you?"

Himino's eyes snapped open, as she looked up slightly into Sasuke's onyx eyes. He had a hand on either side of her head, pinning her between himself and the door (not literally, though). He looked dead serious, especially from the very few inches that measured the space between their faces. Himino shook her head slightly.

"It takes a good amount of practice and a load of patience. Took me a week to get it down, but it will probably take you a month at the least." She said, pressing her back further to the door, trying to make up for the slowly decreasing space between them.

The Uchiha shook his head.

"I don't care how long it takes-"He said, leaning in closer. "You either teach it to me, or I'll take it by Sharingan." He hissed in her ear, as me moved down from her ear to her neck.

"You two can get a room," Bankotsu said, plucking Sasuke up and away from Himino by the scruff of his shirt, and bringing him to his face so clear eye contact could be easily made. "-but you won't be doing any of that in MY house!" He stated, pulling the boy away from him, giving off an annoyed aura. "'That clear?" He questioned. Sasuke looked back at Himino who was still against the door, but not as much now, before looking back at Bankotsu.

"Yes, Sir." He said.

"Good, and since you're here, why not stay for dinner?" Bankotsu suggested, giving Sasuke a look that stated, 'We-need-to-talk'.

"Hmn." He replied, before Bankotsu send them off to Himino's room so she could entertain her guest.


	2. Denial

-The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 2- denial_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke looked around her room, as Himino sat on her bed, repairing an old and damaged puppet of hers.

"Wow- You collect these things?" Sasuke asked, picking up the wrist of a new marionette that lay on the metal table near her window.

"Don't touch that, Uchiha." Himino said bleakly. "It's a vicious one. I had to kill a wolf just to get the parts for it." She said, holding up the repaired puppet to observe her handiwork. Sasuke released the marionette's wrist, as it started to sit up, it's head turned inhumanly behind it to look at him. Himino glanced over her shoulder.

"I told you not to touch it!" Himino scowled, discarding the puppet on the bed, as she went to the marionette and grabbed at its strings, pulling on them savagely. The creation fell limp onto the table once more, and she left the strings.

"I didn't know." Sasuke said simply, shrugging, watching her as she picked up the abandoned puppet and carried it to another room, following her.

"I suggest you stay out." She hissed lowly, as she opened a door that was labeled 'Forbidden. Do Not Enter' on the door. A sutra charm was nailed into the door.

Sasuke followed her into the room, stiffening. Rows upon rows of puppets, hung on the walls by their control handles. As they walked by, the puppets turned their heads and watched Sasuke with glowing green eyes.

"Ignore them, Uchiha. They're just experimental." Himino said bluntly, as she walked to the last row of puppets. There were ones on the top, and ones on the bottom. They all watched her as she put the repaired puppet back on the top along with the others. The abandoned creations all looked at the repaired one as it snapped back to life, and hung there limply, dangling, like the rest of them.

"So- you made all of them?" He asked.

"Most. These things have minds of their own, and often times they will rip others apart, getting the better parts, and rebuild themselves." She smirked. "I keep two of those ones, marionettes of course, over there." She said, walking over to an elegant red wardrobe, and throwing open the doors. A single pair of marionettes dangle there, glowing red eyes with dark black pupils, looked at Himino with loyal eyes.

"…Mo…th…er…" One pronounced with great difficulty, shaking all the while.

"It was difficult, but they learn very quickly." She said, patting them both on the head, before shutting the wardrobe doors and locking them, leading Sasuke out of the room. "They have a habit of going on a rampage if not handled delicately, the marionettes that is. The puppets explode if not used by the one who made them. A little thing I added myself."

"So- you fight with them?" Sasuke asked, picturing how to turn that against her to his definite advantage. Himino laughed at this.

"No, no, no, they are much too fragile still. I like to fight hand-to-hand. But if they are stronger than me and Bankotsu, THEN I bring them out. But they usually stay in their 'box'." Himino explained.

-Dinner-

Bankotsu was a good cook, and even as a puppet, he still was good at cooking. No one spoke for a time, before Bankotsu spoke up.

"So…how long have you two been going out?" He questioned. Himino shook her head.

"Oh, not this again-"she said.

"Glad you asked!" Sasuke spoke up; Himino snatched his chop sticks away from him and got a piece of sushi from his plate. Before the Uchiha could make a fool of them both, she shoved it in his mouth.

"Shut it, Uchiha!" She said quietly, getting back to her own food, dropping his chop sticks on his plate. Bankotsu frowned.

"Now, now, Himino, I am your father…"

She glanced at him. "Say what?"

"Um…" sweat rolled from his fore head, as Bankotsu swallowed, adjusting the collar of his shirt, nervously licking his lips. "N-Nothing, daughter, nothing."

Eventually, Himino had tricked Sasuke into leaving her house, which she then shut the door quickly and locked him out with a sigh.

-Next Day-

Himino grabbed her rosary and slipped it around her neck after her shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, before connection her forehead with her reflection's. Wondering why she was given the body she was given. It had limits, boundaries she could not cross unless she was killed and entered the next life. She put her hand on the glass and pushed herself away, looking at her blurred self in the mirror. Her reflection changed into that of a small girl. She rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror after she had put her glasses back on.

Her vision cleared her reflection still there. She turned around to look at her back, frowning, before turning sideways and getting dressed. Her body pulsated and she was slammed against the bathroom wall. She stood up mutely and left for her room. She went into her room and took a picture off her night stand, sighing as she looked at it. Bankotsu came in.

"It that- Master Mukiza?" He asked.

Mukiza had been Himino's older brother. He was great guy, strong, smart, fast, and sly. He had once been a spy too, but when Himino came into the picture of their perfect family, he abandoned everything else to care for her. He introduced her when she was a baby, to Taijutsu. Mostly, she watched him and tried to mimic his moves, only ending up falling on her face, making him chuckle before helping her to her feet. He was the once the demon kept alive until she was six and killed him off in front of her.

'_Humans are a waste of time for us. You must understand, Himino, that they are as trustworthy as a vicious reptile. They will betray you or turn on you in time. I did this for your benefit, child." _The demon had told her as Mukiza lay on the ground, dying. She hugged him and cried into his blood drenched clothes as the demon turned his back to her. _'We are what we are, whether it be demon or human, we must accept the fact that we are nothing like them. We live longer, and in time, they will make mistakes to shorten their lives, and die sooner than we will them to. It's the cycle, there's nothing you can do about it."_

She put the picture down, Mukiza smiling and hugging her. His long, mid-back length hair, shining silver in the picture due to the setting sun. Even thought he smiled and his eyes were closed as he held a peace-sign, she could still remember their color.

She left for school, Bankotsu picking up the picture. Though he had few memories of the boy because he only held part of Himino's real father's soul, and wasn't created until 2 years after his death, he still had a vivid image of what he could have been like.

Himino returned home once more, to find the Uchiha in front of the stair entrance. She immediately turned around and started to walk the other way. Only to find she had to go back to her house to get her training supplies. She groaned and went back.

"Welcome home, Himino." He greeted.

"Cut that out, please, Uchiha." She requested, jumping over him and walking along the wall to get to her door. Sasuke running up the stairs after her. "Stop following me! Stalker!" She yelled, opening the door and slipping in, him following suit.

"But- that valentine-last year-"

"Was a joke! It was freaking Valentine's Day, man! Get over it!" Himino snapped angrily, picking him up, opening the door, and dropping him out on the platform at the top of the stairs, before slamming her door shut.

"Himino?! What's wrong?" Bankotsu questioned as she walked past him.

"Bankotsu, if you see me holding hands with Sasuke. Please, feel free to throw me into the Akatuski base and lock me in, will you?" She requested sourly, but being a loyal puppet, Bankotsu replied with the simplest response of respect.

"Of course, My Lady." He replied with a smile and a bow.


	3. Accidents Happen

-The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 3- Accidents happen._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Cut it out, Sasuke!" Himino snarled, shoving him away so he would stop messing with her hair.

"What shampoo do you use? You're hair's so shiny and it smells nice…"

Himino shot up in her seat, pulling the strand of her hair he was holding, away from him.

"Iruka-Sensei, can I move? Sasuke keeps touching me!" Himino said.

"I guess. You can sit by Sakura if you want." Iruka said, making her to quickly sit down.

"Never mind, I'm good over here-"

She looked back to glare at the Uchiha, but only ended up in him taking her glasses.

"How do you see with these?" He questioned, putting them on, before frowning. "Everything's so blurry."

"That's because you have 20/20 vision, you goof!" She lightly scolded him, snatching back her glasses and putting them on once more.

"Ok, today is the Chunnin Exams. That means you all will be going to another building and have to wait for the first part to start. And Ikizawa, I just got word that you've already been given a team. Is that right?"

Himino shook her head, shrugging.

"I wasn't aware of a team. But if I have to have one…"

When everyone left, she was left with Sasuke in the room as she was packing up her things. Everyone had their own team of three, and she didn't. Sasuke moved behind her.

"Hey, if you're not going to enter the Chunnin Exams, how am I going to learn your move?!" Sasuke demanded angrily, frustrated that she might now even be in the Chunnin Exams to begin with. She turned to him, smirking.

"Then I guess I won't have to teach it to you! That's a plus for me, Uchiha!" She smiled sarcastically. Sasuke pinned her to the wall.

"That's not funny, Ikizawa! If I don't learn that move, then I'll have to learn it the hard way, and I don't want that!" He hissed in a dangerously low tone. He was definitely mad.

"Well, FYI, my dad knows the trick better, but you can't pull your Sharigan on him. He's not really human, but he's not a demon either." She replied as he was closing space, his face an inch or two away from her own.

"Yeah, well 'FYI', I don't **care what **he is!" He said a lot calmer now. He looked right at her. "All I want to know, is if you're entering the Chunnin Exams, or **not**." He said, withdrawing, taking off her glasses and setting them down on the desk nearest to them, before going back into the same position he had been in, their foreheads almost touching.

Himino swallowed, shaking a bit out of nervousness.

"Well, I don't like fighting so I don't have to go, I guess." She said.

"But you're good at it."

She stood there, looking at him blankly. She had no comeback on hand to spit back at him. He chuckled and leaned towards her neck.

"I've seen you with out that rosary too. If you just took it off before and after each test, you'll hold out perfectly fine." He said.

"That's none of your business, Uchiha. And why would you even give a damn if I'm in the exams or not? When the exams are over or you get a break, I could always teach you the move." Himino said, trying to reach for her glasses. Sasuke tapped them with the tip of his shoe, sending the glasses smoothly down the line of desks to the last one, out of her reach. She gritted her teeth.

'Damn you, Sasuke! I need those!' She thought sourly, sighing in his face.

"Well, I want you to join the Chunnin Exams, because I want to see you everyday." He said simply, releasing her.

"You scare me sometimes, Uchiha. Seriously, you could be mistaken as a stalker-in-training or something, man." Himino said, rubbing her wrists that he had been holding, now red from the recovery of no circulation. Sasuke laughed, giving her a sly grin.

"If I was a stalker, then I'd be___your_ stalker, wouldn't I?" He asked smartly, as she growled and put her back pack on. She reached for her glasses, that Sasuke the Stubborn had just picked up, folding the glasses closed, looking at them. "So, what's everything like if you need glasses to see? When you don't have them?"

"Come ON, Uchiha! Stop screwing around, I need my glasses to go home!" She hissed. He held them up over his head childishly, smirking as Himino tried to get them back. "What, now you're going to bully me too? Damn it!" She said in defeat, as she stopped trying. She climbed on the desk to walk around him, but he grabbed her shirt and kissed her on the mouth quickly, before releasing her with a smug smirk on his face.

"Now, you can have your glasses back." He said, handing them to her, she glared at him.

"I'm going to hurt you so bad, Uchiha." She hissed, before leaving the classroom, and a confident Sasuke.

'I just kissed Himino the Ice Queen. When she teaches me the Orochi-Kiba, I'm sure I'll be able to beat her.' He smiled, getting his back pack and walking out of the room. 'And, if I'm lucky, her too.'


	4. Surprise

-The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 4- Surprise_

_(Note: I finally realized that I put Himino at age 14. So I'm going to say everyone in the first season of Naruto is 14 because they look 13. In short, all the rookies are officially 14 in my series.)_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Himino shook her head.

'Fan-freaking-tastic! I just lost my first kiss to the most emo kid in the Village!' She thought bitterly. (I don't know if 'emo-est' is an actual, factual, word, so, 'most emo' will have to do.)

"Hey there, sweetheart!"

She looked up to find Bankotsu standing in front of her with the jounin uniform on. He smiled.

"What do you think? Don't I look fit to be a Jounin? It's like this thing was MADE for me, Himino!" He said proudly. She stared at him.

"Halloween was months ago. What are you doing?" She asked sourly. He looked at her in astonishment.

"You mean- you really don't know?"

"No. Am I supposed to know something?"

Bankotsu nodded happily, standing up straight.

"Since I'm above Jounin rank, and that you don't have a team, I got some of the proctors and the Third Hokage, to allow me to lead YOUR team, daughter! Isn't that wonderful?!"

Himino put a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, that's great. Right, Himino?"

She didn't even have to look back to know it was Sasuke. She just stood there, as he freely wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And about that question you asked me yesterday, Mr. Ikizawa- I have the answer!" Sasuke said, smirking, looking at Himino. She closed her eyes and she took his wrist, and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. (My apologizes Sasuke fanatics, Himino just doesn't like him. What would you do if you were being stalked by a guy you totally can't stand, and he steals your first kiss?!)

"Well, I registered your friends too, Himino!" Bankotsu said, quickly changing the topic.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since you need to have three people, I was working on your masterpieces, and edited them a bit, before I took them to the registration and signed them up!" He cried happily, as Maka and Haka stepped out from behind him, looking at her. They looked more human now.

"Crap!" Sasuke cursed, throwing his hands up in the air in disappointment, as a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, came and dragged him back to his team. Uzumaki, Naruto.

- Next Day -

"I can't believe you!" Himino hissed to Bankotsu, who whimpered and cowered behind Maka and Haka. "How could you do that without consulting me?!" She demanded.

"Y-You were in school! I didn't think it wise to disturb you in your studies!"

"What 'studies'?! I don't study; my grades are off the charts! I don't NEED school, but it's required on the ninja identification papers!" She said, sighing, picking up her book, _'A Ninja's Guide to Dealing with Demon Marionettes'_, and walked off. "I'm going for a walk, be back in five." She said. Walking down the hall that leads to the room where everyone waited for the proctors and the entrance to the building. Her nose in her book, reading deeply, not really paying attention to where ever it was that she was going.

And for another person who was walking down the hall, he had a similar situation. Only, he was focusing on a deck of cards instead of a book, not really paying the hell attention to where he was going either. Then,

'Wham'

Himino fell back and landed on her rear, the cause of the crash knocking off her glasses. She groaned, looking around with a blurred vision. Her book lay somewhere along the many orange cards that now were littered everywhere, another person in front of her, recovering from the fall as well. She felt around for her glasses, until her hand caught a wired frame.

"And that is the very last time I walk around with a book in my face." Himino said a loud sarcastically. She put on the glasses only to find, they weren't hers at all, but she could see things better now (thought the glasses she was wearing would give her a headache soon).

"Um- I think these are yours, Miss." A voice came, a man stood in front of her, before crouching down and removing the glasses she wore. "Those are mine." He said, as he put her glasses on for her. She blinked, looking at the guy.

He had grey, possibly silver, hair and blue eyes. She blushed and picked up his cards, giving them to him. He took them.

"Thanks-"He slapped his forehead. "How rude of me! Yakushi, Kabuto."

"Ikizawa, Himino." She said, bowing slightly. She had the urge to call him '-Senpai' but didn't. He handed her the book she was reading before they crashed into each other.

"This must be yours." Kabuto said, smiling. "You read pretty heavy for a Gennin, eh?" He said again, pointing to the book. She glanced at it.

"Maybe. I suppose use study up as well?" She questioned back, smiling sincerely at him.

"Y-yeah, I guess I do sometimes-"He said, blushing, as he nervously pushed up his glasses and flickered his gaze elsewhere.

Maka and Haka peeked onto the scene unfolding, watching the two, before Maka nudged Haka and nodded towards the end of the hall, where another doorway was.

"Look!" He said lowly.

A man with very pale skin and jet black hair was also peeking out and watching the two, smirking.

"A vampire?" Haka asked quietly, before Maka hit him over the head.

"How long have you been there?"

They froze, Himino had spotted them. She looked back at them, making them shiver in fear.

"She's annoyed! Run for cover, Haka, RUN!!!!" Maka yelled, grabbing his double's wrist and running for their lives. Himino giggled.

"Those two apparently think they're spies for the Akatuski!" She laughed, before bowing slightly to Kabuto. "I'm sorry I knocked you down, and thank you for picking up my book for me."

Kabuto bowed slightly, blushing, as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I-It's alright, it was really my fault. Thanks for helping me with my cards-"

"Lady Himino!" Bankotsu called from the end of the hall, Maka and Haka behind him, shivering. "Please hurry with your sneaky little actions with your boyfriend!" He called, before walking off. Kabuto blushed harder.

"Oh my…"

"I'm sorry, but I really must go." She said, giving him an apologetic smile. "I hope that next time, we could talk longer and in a place where my team mates won't find me-"She said looking over at them, as they looked past her, before she looked back at Kabuto. "Well, later, Yakushi!" She said, waving as she went up to them and grabbed them by the collars, dragging them away with her as they struggled.

Kabuto turned around to continue the opposite way he was going, when he was stopped by the same guy who had been watching them.

"Well, would you look at that? Kabuto has just gotten himself a little girlfriend! Congratulations, Kabuto!" The man snickered.

"Lord Orochimaru, she's NOT my girlfriend-"Kabuto said defensively.

"Oh? Well, then why were you blushing? Embarrassment? But I have to admit, she's a keeper, she looks quite strong too-"Orochimaru pointed out as Kabuto walked past him.

"I haven't seen her battle. But she's gone through 6 A-rank missions and came out without a scratch on her. So there must be something there." Kabuto replied, trying to avoid being cornered by Orochimaru's questions to admit that he had a crush on her already, even though he had just met her.


	5. Scenario Layouts

**The Scholar and the Medic**

_**Chapter 5- Scenario Layouts**_

"WE'RE SORRY, HIMINO-CHAN!" The two yelled, bowing to her, Bankotsu standing behind her idly.

Himino glared down at them.

"Spying is not allowed-"She stated darkly, as her creations jumped up and clung to her.

"We are sorry! But we have this feeling that there is something wrong here!" They cried, as she shoved them off of her.

"The test is to start. I want to sit by the wall." She grabbed Haka and Maka, and shook them violently. "Another stupid move like that, and I will have no problem calling in Kento, got it?"

"Yes!" The two said with goofy grins, saluting her, before being dropped on their rears.

& 1st Part of the Chunnin Exams- Test &

Himino sat there, easily writing down all the answers, as her team followed suit. They put down their pencils when done, and relaxed.

"Himino-Chan, how come you know all the answers?" Haka asked her stupidly.

"Because Mukiza taught them to me. He was around before I made you guys." Himino said bluntly, as she closed her eyes and slept.

"Hey, Himino-Chan, let's play a game! We'll lay out a scenario, and you do it the way you want to, ok?" Maka suggested, making her smirk.

"Sounds like a plan."

They gathered their papers and out them in the corner of their desks. Haka sat to Himino's left, Maka sat in the row in front of her, and Bankotsu sat on her right (she chose to sit in the farthest row and her team mates around her so no one could interfere with their talking…. about nothing.)

"Ok, what would you do, if you played spin the bottle and got….That guy!?" Maka asked, pointing to Kabuto. Himino looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Well, I'd play the game of course. I'd kiss him." Himino said quietly. (They were supposed to keep their voices down.)

"And what if you got Sasuke?" Haka asked. She glared at him.

"I'd get the hell out of the house and run for my life. I'd even scream like a little girl if that would keep him from coming after me." She hissed.

"Ok, you're running through the forest- WHAM! You slam into someone! Who would you like to slam into?" Bankotsu asked, winking. He meant the 'oops! You grinded hips' way, not the 'Oops! You slammed into someone because you didn't see where you were going' way. Himino closed her eyes, pissed, and meant to kick him out of his seat and onto the floor. But, after putting all her anger into her kick, had accidentally kicked Bankotsu into the wall. She looked blankly at her 'father', as he was stuck deep in the wall, twitching in both pain and shock, before falling out.

"Oh, Bankotsu, you should know better than to suggest THAT to a 14 year old. Your TEAMMATE in fact!" Himino said with a shocked and slightly embarrassed tone, adding a light blush to her cheeks. She was sly, sly enough to get a puppet in major trouble for questioning its puppeteer, after being given the ability to live and be like a human.

Bankotsu slinked back into his seat, whispering an 'I'm sorry' and a grateful 'Thank you' to Himino, before they continued their 'game'. Bankotsu's punishment for the entire game? He couldn't lay down a single centimeter of a scenario.

& After the Exam &

Himino and her 'Team' were permitted to go home and pack a backpack of survival gear. They didn't need anything but a bag full of blankets and cloths to use.

"Oi, Himino-Chan-"Haka and Maka started, before getting yelled at.

"SHUT UP! GOOD NIGHT!" Himino snarled at the two, before they fell face first, into the dirt. She picked Maka up and carried him on her back, as Bankotsu got Haka. "By Gawd, they get annoying." She hissed lowly.

"Calm down, my dear. It's just a few more days. Then, you won't need them." Bankotsu said gently, as she threw him a heated glance.

"And you brought out these two losers, WHY?! You might as well have brought back Mukiza and Judeko! (Jew-de-k-o)" She spat, making him wince.

"If I had only known where he was buried Himino-Chan, then I would have gladly brought him back for your happiness." Bankotsu said in an apologizing manner. Himino scoffed.

"Happiness if for those losers out there who have never been loved their entire life." Himino said, looking away. "I don't NEED happiness, because I HAVE been loved."

Bankotsu looked at her curiously.

"Himino- Were you loved by the REAL Bankotsu?"

"No. I was loved by Mukiza. Mukiza is law, Mukiza is enough." She said, frowning when Bankotsu mentioned her father. Bankotsu followed her action, before growling angrily, stopping short. Himino turned around a head of him.

"What's wrong?" She questioned him.

"Mukiza! He's what's wrong! It's always, 'Mukiza this' and 'Mukiza that', I'm tired of it!" Bankotsu yelled. Himino ignored him and continued to their house, as he ran after her. Ranting on about Mukiza and how, even after his disappearance, he 'controlled' her life.

She opened the door to their home, and went in, taking Haka, and locking Bankotsu out.

"As a 'reward' for speaking of Mukiza so 'fondly', you will sleep outside tonight, Bankotsu." Himino hissed sarcastically and sternly, as she double locked the door. Bankotsu shrugged, and but his back to the door, as he accepted sleeping outside for the night.

Himino's punishments were not harsh, but you had to learn to stay in a certain line, and know when and when not, to cross the line. And he had just crossed it unfairly, so, he slept outside.

&Morning&

The door opened and Bankotsu fell inside their apartment, looking up to see Haka.

"Lady Himino told us to let you in, and to tell you that she hopes you learned your lesson." Haka said, helping him up.

Himino came out of the apartment, asleep, on Maka's back. She was dressed in some very sexy clothing. Such as, a pair of short shorts, a push-up bra, her purple panties, and a shirt that hid her bra but showed about a centimeter or two of cleavage. She was asleep, so she could really careless, but Maka was smiling.

"Way to go with her wardrobe, Maka!" Haka cheered, as Bankotsu frowned disapprovingly.

"She's not going to be happy when she wakes up-"He started, making Maka laugh.

"Of course not, but she'll surely be happy when that 'Yakushi' boy starts hitting on her, yeah?" Maka pointed out teasingly.

& 2nd Chunnin Exam test- Survival in the Forest of Death &

Most of the teams were already there, and Himino was STILL asleep, making Haka giggle, when she picked her up and dropped her on the ground.

"Wake up, 'Princess'!" He laughed, standing over her, as was Maka.

"Yeah, Rise and shine, sweetie!" He mocked, as she sat up, scratching her head, her eyes squinting.

"Uhhh- where am I?"

"Out side of the Forest of Death." Bankotsu said, as she looked down at her self in a half-asleep daze. Her eyes snapped open when she noticed the shirt she was wearing.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN, MAKA?!" She demanded, as she shot up and shook him violently, Maka laughing all the while.

"I just dressed you, you were asleep, and I took advantage of that!"

'WHAM!'

Himino had thrown Maka and Haka, against the chain link wall around the forest. She grabbed one of the cloths she had brought with them, and ripped it in half, wrapping one half around her top to make a nice cover-up, and the other she used as a skirt.

"Ok, after you fill out your forms, come back." The proctor said, pointing to a small little stand. Maka retrieved the forms and they filled them out, and waited before the proctor said 'go'. They dashed into the forest.

& Forest of Death &

Himino and Bankotsu had the Earth Scroll, and Need a Heaven scroll, which they had sent Haka and Maka out to get. The two puppets returned, Maka holding the scroll in his mouth.

"Got it, Himino." He said, putting it at her feet like a dog. She picked it up and took off the covering parts of the cloth, as they became a burden to run and jump with, always getting into her face.

"Finally, let's go." She instructed.

For the next three days, they trained and Himino shared her moves with them, and waited for the final day when they could go onto the third part of the exam.


	6. Maka crosses the Line! Black Phoenix,Go!

The Scholar and the Medic

_**Chapter 6- Maka crosses the line! Himino Brings out her pet!**_

"_I missed you-"_

"_Hn."_

_She looked at him with heart-broken eyes, before looking at him straight into his deep blue eyes._

"_I….I really miss you. No one cares as much as you did." She told him honestly, before he held up two mirrors to her. One showed Sasuke and another showed Kabuto. She looked at him in confusion._

"_I'm sure they do." He replied, before holding both mirrors in one hand, in order to push up his glasses. She hugged him tightly._

"_I don't want to stay here! I want to go home with you!" She cried into his shirt, as he stood there. He sighed, setting the pictures down, before hugging her._

"_No. You are bond." He said simply, patting her back to calm her._

"_I'm not bond! No one would miss me, no one would care. Bankotsu is nothing but a puppet, and so are Haka and Maka. What's there to stay here for?"_

"_Them. They would miss you as much, as you miss me, Himino." He replied, pointing to the mirrors, before patting her on the head. "I miss you- but I don't miss you as much as you think I do."_

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_I understand that I am not there, and you are. I will wait patiently for you, my sister. But I also understand that you must carry on our line. I shall leave you to that." He said, before vanishing._

_& Reality &_

"Man, Lady Himino has been a sleep for a while. Right, Bankotsu-Sensei?" Haka asked, looking at Bankotsu. He was too busy watching a very impatient Sasuke, who was flickering his gaze once in a while from Himino to the father puppet then to Himino once more. Maka groaned.

"I don't like that Uchiha kid." Maka said. "He's a weird little stalker-"

"Now, now, Maka, it's not nice to say that." Haka said, acting exactly like Bankotsu, who smirked at the failed attempt to mimic him.

"Ok, now, all teams please direct your attention to the computer screen. This will determine the matches by picking two people here at random. Then, the preliminary matches will start." On of the Shinobi said, gesturing to the computer screen, before there names were shuffled through.

"And the first match is…Maka Kyato versus Ino Yamanato!"

Himino woke up and stood up, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh- what the hell happened?" She asked, as Maka looked at her hopefully.

"Lady Himino, will you be joining me in my fight?" He asked, as Ino stood down on the battle ground already. Himino grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him off the balcony they all stood on.

"Get your ass down there!" She spat, as he hit the ground, Ino snorting.

"Wow, you're weak aren't you?" She asked, as Maka got to his hands and knees, his hair in his face, as he glared at her, making her freeze up. Maka stood up; Haka grabbed Himino and leads her away.

"Let's go for a walk!"

"**Begin**!"

Maka made several hand seals, before making the snake, his eyes opened wide.

"**Art of Rebirth**! **Fusion Soul Jutsu**!" Maka yelled, as he glowed. He didn't move. Cracks appeared on his skin, as if he was covered in an invisible armor, and it was damage.

Maka burst like a broken mirror, another figure in his place. They smirked, as they stood up, stretching, before pushing up their glasses.

"Now, little girl, I will show you how much my mistress should be feared-"They said, as the smoke cleared. Himino froze as she looked at him, Maka letting out a dark and sinister chuckle, his hands out. "**BEHOLD**! **I am Mukiza Ikizawa**, **the king of snow**! **Ahahahahaha**!"

Himino ran over to the railing.

"MAKA, YOU BASTARD!" She snarled angrily, as Bankotsu and Haka held her back, covering her mouth so she would not let out anymore colorful words at her creation.

Maka looked at Himino, before looking at Ino.

"Forgive me, Mistress. But-"Maka open and closed his fist, looking at his hand. "-I wish to show how deadly Master Mukiza once was." Maka said, smirking sinisterly at Ino, as his hands glowed bright purple, before Maka dashed at her.

Ino barley dodged, Maka whipping around and hitting her in the stomach, sending her into the wall. Ino fell onto all fours, before getting up, ready to use a mind transfer jutsu. Maka stood there. He ran side ways, and up the wall, until he was on the ceiling, making several seals, before biting his finger and using a summoning jutsu on the ceiling. He conjured up a large canary, before the thing was grabbed by a hand of ice, and crushed.

"Remember, its preliminary rounds, dumb ass! No summoning until you pass, you traitorous bastard!" Himino hissed, as the ice quickly returned to her container. Maka understood her anger, as he pulled out a scroll, his new silver/ grey hair in his face, started to float.

Maka used another set of fast placed jutsu seals, before activating the scroll, jumping off the ceiling. He spun the scroll in a tight spiral above him

"The bitch is going to use it!" Himino yelled to Bankotsu, who nodded. Himino made her ice go over to the Shinobi and the Third Hokage, making a protective and clear barrier of strong ice at once. Bankotsu helping her by transferring his chakra to her, as more ice was sheeted every where, coming up like a wall over the balcony to protect the other teams, and making a shield over Ino.

Maka let out a demon like roar, as he spun around, the scroll belching out a sonic wave of black fire at Ino, before three more followed it.

"**Fire Style**! **Black Phoenix Wave!"** Maka yelled, his eyes glowing a demonic yellow, as the waves of fire combined into a large black phoenix, which let out a screech, as it dived at Ino.

"**FUCK!"** Himino spat, whipping around to Bankotsu. "**WHO IN THE FUCK TAUGHT THAT LITTLE BASTARD HOW TO USE THAT JUTSU?!"** She demanded him, Bankotsu smiling weakly.

"Oops?" He said.

"Shall I stop it?"

"'Stop it'?! You? You'll be gone! I'm already occupied with trying to save everybody else's asses, bitch! Do I LOOK like I can freely jump down and stop it?!" Himino demanded, as Haka jumped down. Jumping on Ino, pinning her to the ground.

'Boom'

Bankotsu covered Himino with his body, taking the damage of the destructive wave of fire, which was having a hell of a time breaking through her ice defense. When the darkness from the fire was gone, the ice was gone, and everyone who was protected by Himino's ice shield, was perfectly safe. But not Team 15.

Bankotsu lay against the wall, Himino standing, panting breathlessly. Maka lay on the ground, not moving, and back to his normal self. Haka was in a tight ball.

"Oi, Haka! Immobilize." Himino said to him. "How's Ino?!"

Haka shivered, before slowly drawing back, and standing up. Helping a blushing Ino up, holding her hands to the sides while he stood behind her. He looked up at Himino, before smiling.

"She's perfectly fine." Haka said, looking over at all the Shinobi and the Third Hokage. "You guys alright?" He asked, getting nods. Orochimaru looking at Himino, who was being immediately tended to, by a battered Bankotsu. Haka looked over at Maka, who still lay on the ground.

"Please, Hokage-Sama, call off the match." Himino requested, getting an odd look, as she gestured to Maka. "My teammate is badly wounded,-"She shoved glared at Bankotsu, who backed off for a moment. "-I must tend to him immediately if he has any chance what so ever, of staying in the competition." Himino said, getting a nod from the Hokage, before instructing Haka to check on his twin.

"He's at the limit, Madame." Haka reported. "115 percent damage report out of 110 percent. Over kill." Haka said, picking his twin up, throwing him over his shoulder, before vanishing, reappearing next to Himino, who took him and walked off.

"The hell just happened?" Orochimaru asked the Shinobi next to him, who looked at him as if he was stoned.

"You've never heard of the Ikizawa Clan before?" They asked, getting a head shake from Orochimaru. "They were a very strong clan of pure blood. Most were cursed with demons, but that only increased their blood line, strengthening it. Mukiza Ikizawa was taken as a hostage by a demon 10 years ago, living for another 4, before being killed off and buried to discretely, that his grave was never found, because it was never marked."

"They were mostly puppeteers, and their children who possessed demons, were never very strong at all. But Himino Ikizawa is one of them. It was said, that to replace loved one who died, the clan made marionettes after them, and made them as close to mortal as the could get, which wasn't very close. There was a rumor, that a single puppet had been made, using the soul of a dear one, to give it life." The Shinobi said, Orochimaru listening closely, interested. "When a puppet is damaged, the puppeteer; their maker, can fix them as good as new. The most dangerous puppets and marionettes are the ones that can think and act on their own. But then, ones that learn something of their makers past that they hold dear, will accidentally use it in battle, angering their maker. It's also said, that if the bond between the maker and their servant, is carefully crafted enough with enough heart, then the connection between them becomes so strong, that when separated, the puppet can feel their maker's emotions, and share them."

Orochimaru was amused. A clan of special puppeteers, and the last one of their kind, was within reach! How fortunate for Orochimaru! He looked at Himino, who now returned with a repaired Maka at her side. Maka said nothing, knowing he had truly angered Himino, and was reminded constantly of this by Haka. Himino took Bankotsu's hand, and lead him away as well, Sasuke stopping her, they chatting a little, before Himino sighed and continued to drag Bankotsu off. Sasuke jumped and ran after her.

Orochimaru smirked. 'I think I can get her-with Kabuto's help of course' he mentally sneered, as the next couple of matched began.


	7. Pure Porcelain'

The Scholar and the Medic

_**Chapter 7- 'Pure Porcelain'**_

Himino sat in the courtyard, Maka in her lap, his eyes wide open. She sighed.

"What in the hell am I going to do with you?" Himino asked quietly.

"F…..Forgive me, Lady Himino…" Maka said weakly, before she shook her head, tapping him on the head with the handle of the screw driver she now held.

"Shut up, Maka, you fool. Don't say anything, you'll pull some more muscles and I'll never have time to get to my own match!" Himino said icily. Sasuke sat cross-legged across from her.

He had asked if he could help her. What he meant was,' you're injured, so now I have an excuse to get out of this room and see you with your shirt off'. She had told him she was fine, but he could come anyway if he wanted to. She didn't care about the stupid Uchiha right now; she only cared about her strong, if not foolish, marionette. The jutsu was forbidden to ALL her puppets, because Mukiza himself had created it, after watching a battle. He intentionally went against her, and used it. Lucky for everyone, Bankotsu had given her more chakra, or else they would all be dead, and the Chunnin exams would be over.

She chuckled to herself, as she tightened a bone screw on him. Maka was now down to his basic structure of a puppet, so she could fix him faster and more efficiently than a normal person could be fixed. That process was so messy- risk, is you asked Himino. She would slap you straight across the face, if you suggested taking Haka or Bankotsu, so they could do that.

"So…How have you been for the past three days, Himino, dear?" Sasuke asked, trying in vein, to lighten the mood. She gave him a side glare that clearly said 'Do I LOOK available to you? Back off!'

"Cut the chit-chat, Uchiha, and hand me that small metal disc over there." Himino said coldly, as she was handed what she requested, placing it in Maka's leg. Maka got his muscle and flesh back, perfectly clean of blood, all his wounds healed, as if there were never wounds in the first place. "Ok, Maka. You'll be bathing Kento for a week-"

"WHAT?!" Maka yelled, getting a glare form his puppeteer.

"I told you, that if you used anything that was forbidden or restricted to you by me, you would be punished. Your punishment is cleaning Kento for a whole week, starting right after my match!" Himino growled, Sasuke helping her up. "Thanks, Uchiha."

"B-b-but Kento gets so dirty so fast!" Maka whined.

"Well, I guess you'll have to clean him after every time he eats then, huh?" Himino sneered, before smiling at him mockingly. "Remember, I want Kento to be able to get a girlfriend by showing that sparkling silver white coat of his!" Himino said, as she and Sasuke walked away, Maka trudging slowly behind them.

"TT o TT Aww, man…" Maka said.

Sasuke held Himino's hand, looking at her to see a reaction.

"Just until we get to the hallway, Uchiha." Was all she said, before he smirked victoriously. He entwined his fingers with hers, holding it like that, until they got to the balcony. (This was past the hallway mind you)

Haruno, Sakura and Yamamoto, Ino glared at Himino. She tried to part from him, but he didn't let go. Orochimaru down below, watched this, smirking in amusement.

"You want a slap across the face, Uchiha?!" Himino snapped, irritated.

"Sure." Sasuke smirked.

"If you want it, then I'm sure you'll enjoy it, so never mind." Himino said sourly, trying to pull her hand away again. "Let go." Sasuke laughed.

"No" He said playfully, before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, seriously, Uchiha. **Let. Go.**" Himino said darkly. Sasuke leaned in.

"No way! Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked, looking hurt. Orochimaru mentally chuckled to himself. Anko, another Konoha Shinobi, scoffed.

"Stupid kids these days. Can't they get a room?!" Anko spat bitterly.

"Bankotsu! I'm being harassed over here!" Himino growled over her shoulder at her 'father' who looked at her. He sneered twistedly.

"Shake him off, dear." He replied, Sasuke getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, that would work, wouldn't it?" Himino said, returning his smirk, before walking over to the railing, putting a hand on it, Sasuke standing next to her, looking at her oddly. She batted her eyelashes at him seductively. "Hey Sasuke, do you know how to play the game, 'Spin around'?" she asked, Sasuke leaning in.

"No, show me."

"Alright." She sneered, looking at Haka. "Haka, sweetie! We're playing 'Spin Around' with Sasuke! Come join us!" Himino said cheerfully. Haka stood next to her, looking at her in confusion.

"We're playing Spin-a-what?" He asked. Himino stabbed him in the arm with a kunai, making him yelp. "Oh, Spin Around, yes, yes, I remember now!" He lied, getting an intense glare from the puppet mistress, before smirking.

"Ok, ready to play, honey?" Himino asked Sasuke in that tone of hers.

"Yep."

"Ok, here we go-"Himino said, before throwing him over the railing. The Shinobi gasped and gapped, as they watched him slowly fall. "-Spin him, Haka!"

"You got it, milady!" Haka said, throwing his fingers out, letting white strings catch Sasuke, before he grabbed hold of the strings and gave them a sharp tug, sending the Uchiha up in the air.

"I said SPIN!" Himino growled furiously, as Haka sweated.

"Y-Yes, m-milady." He replied. With a couple twists and turns of his fingers, Sasuke was spinning around. After another minute, Himino demanded that Haka put Sasuke back with his group, and he complied by doing just that. Sasuke was put gently on the ground, before the strings released the dizzy Uchiha, and retreated.

The Shinobi sighed in relief, Orochimaru, not so much. He was intrigued, that her team mates called her 'milady' or added 'Lady' before saying her name, and how they behaved. Like puppets without their strings and a mind of their own.

"Alright, our next match is… Haka Kyato versus Sakura Haruno!"

Haka, just like Maka, looked to Himino and asked if she would be assisting him. And just like Maka, he was thrown over the railing. But Haka used his strings, to gently stop his fall, and slowly lower himself to the ground. Haka looked up to Himino, smiling at her.

"Milady, I will not dishonor your name as Maka has." Haka bowed to her deeply, before raising his head a little. "Please, allow me to clean your name, and provide you entertainment to the most attainable degree." Haka said formally, before standing up.

"Haka, take it easy. She's porcelain." Himino smirked.

"**Begin**!"

Haka took out a kunai, crouching, and a smirk on his face.

"Hear that, cherry blossom? Himino says you're porcelain!" Haka cooed, winking at her. "I sure do agree with her, though."

Sakura blushed, after all, Haka WAS a very attractive person, and just about her age too. Even if she didn't know he was a puppet. Haka ran at her, taking a swipe at her, successfully cutting her dress by her stomach, making him smirk. Haka made a sharp turn, a hand on the ground to bring his skidding to a stop. A long, pink, tongue slipped through his slightly parted lips, before licking them, and retreating back into his mouth.

"Very nice."

Himino threw a kunai at him. Since he wasn't paying attention, it graced his cheek, making him wince.

"And that's for being such a perv!" Himino hissed. Haka shuddered. He returned to the fight, taking another swipe at Sakura, who dodged before throwing a wave of shuriken at Haka. He raised an arm, the shuriken digging into his flesh, before he looked at his arm, frowning. "Someone's being very forward about attacking from the front." Haka smirked.

He appeared behind her, as she landed on the ground.

"But- I think I can fix that." Haka whispered in her ear, as she whipped around to cut his face with a kunai, but it only got a mouthful of air than flesh. Haka shook his head. "Why so angry, cherry blossom?" He asked, frowning. Sakura kicked him in the stomach, sending him a couple feet away, before he hit the ground. He lay there motionlessly, before struggling to a sitting position.

"Someone's feisty-"

"I want to go on to the finals." Sakura said, watching Haka as he stood up.

"Oh, darling. I'm sorry to tell you the sad truth, but you won't make it to finals, dear." Haka said, throwing his hand out, fingers spread apart, as white strings were shot out of the tips. The strings attached themselves to her wrists, then her arms, her ankles, then her legs. Haka jumped onto the ceiling, sending his chakra to his feet, to stay there, making several hand seals, before opening his eyes wide.

"**Art of Manipulation**! **First Stage**!** Wings of Serenity**!" Haka yelled.

"Now what's this idiot doing?!" Bankotsu hissed. Himino hissed at him.

"Yes, but he gets into their web." Himino says smirking. "Let's see what this girl is on the inside."

Haka was on the ground now, and Sakura wasn't moving.

"You poor thing, you just want attention. I know how you feel. You want them to see the real you, well, let's show that the 'true' you." Haka said softly, making several hand seals again.

"**Art of Manipulation**! **Final Stage**! **Empress Metamorphosis**!"

A pair of large, blue wings covered Sakura, before bursting into a fury of blue feathers. Haka smiled, whistling. Sakura was now garmented in various silks of flamboyant colors; her hair was longer and put in hair ordainments. A large pair of pink, black, and red butterfly wings on her back, an expression of peace on her face. Her wings were outlines in a blue flame. Symbols of hearts and daggers on her wings. Himino blinked in awe at the elegant and beauty of the inner Sakura.

Sakura, still in control but enhanced now, blurred. Haka froze.

"Aww, shit!" Haka said, finally realizing something. "I for got to cast the marionette jutsu!" He yelled, as Sakura appeared behind him, a dagger in her right had, held high above her head. She wrapped her arm around Haka's neck in a choke hold.

"HYIEH!" She yelled in a double edged voice, as Sakura thrust the dagger with deadly force into Haka's stomach. Everyone aside from Orochimaru, and Himino's team, winced. There was a flash of light, before Sakura fell onto her side on the ground behind Haka. Haka struggled to get to his feet, holding his stomach.

"It's not nice," He panted, looking at her, before smirking, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. "-to bite the hand that feeds you, cherry blossom." His hand glowed with a yellow fire, as he touched her forehead, while she tried to get to her knees. Her body jerked suddenly, before she fell to the ground. Haka laughed drunkenly, trying to keep his balance.

"Wee! I win! I'm gonna- buy a root beer when we get out of here!"

"The winner is Haka Kyato!"

Haka fell to the ground, motionlessly. Bankotsu jumped down, picking him up, jumping back to the balcony. Haka's body pulsated weakly. Himino growled about Haka's stupidity of using the total opposite of what Maka had used, but she took him to the courtyard anyway to fix him. Sasuke, running after her at her heels. Haka looked at Himino weakly, a smile on his lips.

"She's a real work, Lad Himino. Pure Porcelain." He said weakly, before blacking out.


	8. Sasuke's Master Prank

The Scholar and the Medic

_**Chapter 8- Sasuke's Master Prank**_

"Man, who do you guys just go to the freaking limit in a single battle, huh?!" Himino hissed, as her repairing was sparred by anger. Haka lay in her hands, stripped down to his bare base once more, like Maka., as his puppeteer continued with her pissed-off rant.

"You guys think I don't have ENOUGH problems myself?! It's the preliminary rounds for god's sake! Can't you get a fucking grip?! You guys go all out in a match that, frankly, doesn't even count! Do you know what that does? That means, you just showed off your best move to EVERYONE, and that, the next time you use it, they are going to strategize a way to stop and/ or avoid it!" Himino threw the screwdriver to the ground angrily, making Sasuke jump back so he wouldn't get hit.

"Way to go, dumbass, you just fucked up for life! Excellent man, totally nuclear! Hey, how about we just ditch these stupid exams and go snowboarding or some stupid and useless crap similar to it?!?!" Himino yelled at Haka, as he stood up, fully repaired, rolling his shoulder around it to work out the soreness of his joint.

"Mistress, please, calm down!" Haka said, as Himino glared at him, looking like she was going to jump him and hit his head off, before going to rip his heart out. Sasuke sat behind her, watching all of this. He got the weirdest idea, which might calm her down. He tapped her on the shoulder, making her whip around, her hair trying to keep up with her rapid movement.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW, UCHIHA?!" She snapped at him moodily, before he pecked her on the lips. Himino just sat there, frozen.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were in THAT kind of relationship-"

Haka instantly stood in front of Himino defensively, after she had come back to earth's orbit and had stopped her little spacing out moment. One of the many Shinobi, walked into the sunlight, smirking. Their 'guest', was in fact, being Orochimaru.

"Haka!" Himino exclaimed, pointing to the black-haired male, who now stood on the roof with the three of them. He looked back at her. "Dude, you SO have to knock this guy out and container him!" she said excitedly, looking at the Shinobi.

"Um…and WHY do you want me to container this one again?" Haka asked, anime sweat dropping, as she threw him a dirty look.

"Are you stoned or something?! Look at him! That guy is fucking **ANCIENT**!" Himino exclaimed. "Seriously, you don't see it?" She asked, looking at him. "Dude, how do you stay so young looking?" She asked intently.

"Um…"

"Mistress, don't bother asking. He probably uses that 'Olay; Time Removal' junk. It's not worth getting wired about-" Haka said lamely, making Orochimaru flinch.

"Are you saying I use female face care products?!" He demanded, annoyed. Yes, he had long hair, maybe it was even prettier than most women's hair. That was a fact that he was very proud of and took pride in, but that **DID NOT** mean he was a girl.

"No, we're saying you're a Trans, man!" Haka and Himino said, before they burst out laughing, Sasuke joining them. Orochimaru grimaced.

'I just got 'dished out'- by a tool of some kind, and a vicious little girl and her little boyfriend-' Orochimaru thought, the realization dawning on him about 10 after they had said it, and they were still laughing weakly about it now. (Damn, is he slow!)

As he was looking at the ground, Himino used this time to howl into the air, and vanish behind him.

"Hey, Granny." Haka taunted, getting a dirty look from Orochimaru. "Where's your husband?"

"**I'm not fucking gay, alright**?!" Orochimaru snarled, letting their taunts get to his head, just like they wanted. Himino focused her chakra to her hands, and put her hands on the wall behind her, her feet in a kangaroo position.

"Hey, Uchiha, If this guy goes flying, then you got a date for Friday, my friend." Himino bet lightly, Sasuke smirking. Orochimaru turned around, Himino focusing her chakra to her feet, before kicking him in the gut. Poor Orochimaru, was sent spinning backwards and out of sight, through the air.

"Yes!" Sasuke said, as Himino got down, chuckling.

"Man, it's always fun to kick a Shinobi's ass for the hell of it- come on, let's go. If we're out here too long, Sakura and Ino will get jealous." Himino said, before Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait, this is going to be a good prank!" Sasuke said, telling her they should give off the impression that they had a serious make-out session or something worse, on the roof.

Himino, thought it was an awesome idea, and loved the pranks he come times thought of, but they were mostly stupid ones. This one was good. He took off his shirt, and put it on backwards, and she did the same. They ruffled one another's hair, snickering, trying to hold back their laughter, as Sasuke explained and told her every little detail of their plan for their prank. Himino demanded that Haka hand over his second pair of boxers, which he had with him. (For the survival test part)

She put small versions of the Uchiha clan symbol all over them, making them look like they actually belonged to Sasuke. They were compared side-by-side, and they looked exactly the same. It was perfect! Utterly, fucking brilliant! (Though it might piss off Kabuto, that was ok, because he wasn't there at the moment, was he? What happens on the roof, STAYS on the roof )

They walked through the hallway, hand in hand, as a part of their devilish plan. (Rhymes) When they got out and hand to part, he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek, before releasing her, walking towards his team.

"See you tonight, right?" He asked, winking at her sexily.

"Oh yeah, Uchiha, my place at 8. Better be there." Himino said, smiling mischievously back at him.

"Sounds good." He replied, stopping when he got to his group, as did Himino.

"What did you do with Sasuke on the roof, Himino?" Bankotsu asked suspiciously.

"Hey, man, do I question YOU about YOUR love life? Fuck no, so don't question me about mine. Got it?" Himino said sternly, looking away. Bankotsu watched as his daughter and the Uchiha exchanged playful and dreamy looks, before growling in disgust. Sasuke watched as he ripped her away, pulling her by the shirt to his side.

"Damn it, Himino, button up your god damn shirt! And the stupid thing is on backwards, fix it!" He growled, getting a glare from her, as she used her ice to make a little stall for her to re-button her shirt and put it on properly in, before it melted away. "Your hair is fucking messed up too! And what in the hell is-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Himino shoved him off the balcony railing, making him face plant into the floor. The Shinobi and the Third winced, letting out a series of 'ooo's. Himino shook her head.

"Sasuke-Kun, your shirt is on backwards." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke scoffed.

"Whatever." He said, as Himino's ice slinked over to him, building a thick ice stall around him so he could fix this planned mistake, slinking away when he was done.

The ice made a pair of crystal head phones on Himino's ears, as Bankotsu struggled over the railing, panting. Himino paid him no attention, as she swinging her hips to 'Grillz' by Nelly (Rapper), mouthing all the male parts. She grabbed a handful of Bankotsu's Jounin Vest, pulling him up and dropping him over her head, onto the floor next to her, looking at him uninterestedly.

"Oops, you're so fucking clumsy, Bankotsu. You seriously need to get a grip." She said lamely, unconcerned at all, and being totally sarcastic about actually giving a shit about his condition.

"You're so mean, Himino!" He cried, getting up, as she looked away.

"Deal with it." Was all she said, before switching the song to 'Toxic' By Britney Spears.

"You are such a vile and cruel little girl sometimes, Himino-"

"AND THAT'S WHY WE ADORE HER SO!!" Haka and Maka yipped happily, as they hugged the new ice queen (which was also part of their little 'plan') that was now Himino. Sasuke smirked as he watched her play her part. She was doing it better than he had originally thought she would, A LOT better.

He had just realized something about her that he hadn't realized before.

Himino, did not care at all, about boys. Haka and Maka could be kissing her neck, trying to start a three-some (which she would refuse them both anyway.) and she would care more about her music, than both of them put together.

But then, Sasuke also realized that Himino had a hunger for devious pranks and jokes, and that maybe, she wasn't even human. That was ridiculous!

'Come on! Not like she has a demon in her or anything, right? I mean, so she can control water. It could be a family trait! There's nothing out of the ordinary about Himino-'Sasuke thought, mentally scorning him about thinking Himino had a demon. But when she looked at him, he noticed something he hadn't before noticed.

Himino, his 'perfect little angel', had a very strange 'birthmark' on her face.

She had little metallic blue colored stars that were styled in a crescent moon curve, under the far corners of her lovely eyes. But from his distance, he couldn't conform his noticing as true, that on her fore head past her long bangs, he swore he had a glimpse of a crescent moon.

(Glimpse of what's to come next time)

Sasuke things his crush, is something unnatural- LITERALLY. As Himino's match comes up, and he waits to see what she really might be, thinking she's not human at all. And when her marionettes get the feeling that their dear Puppet Mistress, is getting pulled into a trap by Orochimaru, they have no way to tell her. And he brings out their mistress's one weakness.

Can her puppets stop the Master of Disguise, and truly expose him for what he is? Or Will Himino be forced to show a side she doesn't want to be seen, to send someone who's not alive, back to their grave?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Author's Note)

I thank you all who are so kind, as you fave this story and add it to your story alerts. The point is, I wanted to make a series where there's a chic, who's out of the ordinary, and can control Ice like Gaara does sand, and make master Marionettes and Puppets and make them lethal weapons of combat, as Kankuro does with Crow.

I read all these stories, and they are so freaking serious. I'm over here like, 'What the hell is this person's problem?! Where they in an abusive relationship or something, because this stuff is so fucking strung up!'

Then I thought 'Wow- I've never heard of Kabuto having a girlfriend or anything in the series.' So, I wanted him to end up with a girl friend, who's trying to be claimed like some type of prize, by Sasuke (I made it for the arguments.) But, I think I've added more humor. I feel, so terrible, and my teachers are yelling at me. I just wish I could yell back 'Being a story writer is so fucking hard dude, that I haven't gotten a full day's sleep in about 3 damn months! So shut up and buzz off!'……I'd get a referral for that shit right there, and I'd have to explain to my mom why I was complaining to a teacher about my own personal problems.


	9. Scrolls, Defense, Silk, and Stars

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 9__-__ Scrolls, Defense, Stars and Silk_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haka had pulled Maka to the side.

"You know that dude who has his hair up?" Haka question, getting a nod. "Doesn't it feel like he's stalking Lady Himino or something? Just from the vibes he's giving off?" He continued, getting an expression from Maka, that what he was getting at just dawned on him.

"Yeah- what about it?"Maka replied, before the Shinobi they were talking of, had vanished and reappeared next to the squad of two people. The squad Kabuto had left and once been in.

The said mysterious Shinobi, gave one of the two a piece of paper, letting him read and memorize whatever was on it, before taking it back when he was done.

The computer screen picked another sparring pair, and the proctor Shinobi announced it.

"Himino Ikizawa versus Misumi Tsurugi!"

Sasuke looked over at Himino.

_'If she is a demon- then she'll probably go all out here and now, right?' _He asked himself, watching Himino, as she looked at Misumi uninterestedly.

(Misumi Tsurugi, if any of you reading this watch the anime, is the dude who does up against Kankuro in the preliminary round of the Chunnin Exams.)

Himino turned to Bankotsu.

"Give me my scrolls."

"But-"

She picked him up, turned him upside-down, and shook him over the ground, making all his equipment fall onto the balcony floor, until seven scrolls fell out. She dropped him on his rear and picked them up, muttering the shortened titled and quick-references she had made for each one and stored in her mind.

"Ice, crystal, topaz, cloud, core, heat, and ribbon-"She let a scowl cover her face, before she growled at Bankotsu. "YOU BASTARD! YOU FORGOT MY SCROLL AT THE VILLAGE!"

"I didn't forget it, Lady Himino! I remember collecting it before we left! I just don't have it!"

"Ok, boys, hand 'em over." Himino said, as Haka and Maka retrieved all their scrolls, and handed them to her without a complaint. She looked over them until she grinned devilishly, holding up a scroll to the light. "Is this Rock or Cold, Haka? You're hand writing is just so crappy-"

"Cold, milady." He answered, as she handed back the other scrolls, stashing the one she was holding, before jumping over the railing and landing on her feet.

"Now then-"She reached up and delicately removed her glasses, closing her eyes. "-shall we start?" She asked, finishing her sentence, before throwing her glasses to Bankotsu.

"Alright." The Shinobi said, looking at either of them. "**BEGIN!**"

Himino jumped all the way back, ripping off the rope on the summoning scroll, before holding it out in front of her. It portrayed the picture of a simple, little, gecko. She made several quick, one-handed seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu**! **Mistress Pet**!"

The little picture glowed, before she jumped , throwing it to the ground, as Misumi make all the hand seals on the paper he had reviewed before the fight.

"**Art of Rebirth**! **Fusion Soul Jutsu**!" He declared, before their battle was covered in the smoke of their Jutsu. There was the sound of shattering glass, and a roar.

The smoke cleared, to show Himino and Misumi already fighting. Her ice blocking his attacks, as she tried to evade him.

He got past her defenses, and cut her stomach with a kunai. She put her arms up to block her, as he kicked her, sender Himino flying into the opposite wall. She lay on her side, breathing lightly. Sasuke was confused.

"Bankotsu!" He yelled, as the father puppet looked over him. "Why isn't she fighting back?!"

Bankotsu looked at Himino, gritting his teeth, just like Haka and Maka were. They all felt the same pain connection.

"He's family. Himino can't just attack her family; it's a very painful process." He answered, before him and Haka and Maka fell to the ground in pain.

Himino received a chakra-enhanced kick to the stomach, which sent her into the ceiling. She slammed into it, coughing up blood, before limply falling from the ceiling and to the ground.

There was a puff of smoke, and Misumi was back to his normal self, on his knees, panting.

Proctor looked at both of them.

"The winner is-"

"Hey-"

The proctor looked at her in astonishment. Himino was standing next to the one that looked dead, smiling, her arms crossed over her chest smugly.

"Heh- made ya' think I was dead, huh?" She looked at Sasuke and her team. "That was decent acting, guys." She said, before walking over to Misumi, picking him up by the color of his shirt, her left hand glowing with a black fire, before a couple of solid ice creatures held him up by holding onto his arms.

"This is for trying to copy my Clan's jutsu-"

'SLAM'

She punched him in the face, and he didn't do a damn thing, because he was restrained.

"-This is for mocking my family name and its deceased members-"

'SLAM'

"-This is for being such a dumbass and reading that stupid paper your homosexual, bitch, PMSing, transvestite 'BUDDY', gave you-"

"Wham'

She punched him in the stomach, before stopping and shooing the clones away, looking at him.

"And this, is to show what the hell will happen to the one who is playing you like a card, if he tried to cross me or gets in my fucking way AGAIN-"

And with that there was a pair of red wings that came out and enveloped them, before they vanished, Himino half way up the stairs to the balcony platform. Misumi fell to the ground, making the medics come and get him.

"Um- we can't help him-"one of the medics said lamely.

"Why not?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Because he's already dead, Hokage-Sama."

"Hey, Himino, you going to still teach me that move, right?" Sasuke asked. (FYI, the last thing she did to him, was her signature move, '_Orochi Kiba' _or _'Snake Fang'_)

"No. Kekki Genki. You become an Ikizawa; you might have a chance-"She said, smirking mockingly, before she froze.

Orochimaru snickered with a few of the other Shinobi.

"Oh? I know how I can be an Ikizawa!"He said, smirking mischievously at her, making Himino sweat drop.

"N-Now, Uchiha, you should really-"she swallowed nervously. "-Uh, control yourself-"

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Sasuke asked, still smirking.

"Um- I…can't say-"

"Oh, it's a secret?" Sasuke asked, before standing up. "That's fine-"He turned and walked back to his team. "I like surprises anyway." He stopped and looked back. "Oh, remember, I like silk and stars." He joked.

"Uchiha, you're going to pay for that!" She spat, as he snickered, as Himino quickly put on her glasses to hide a light pink blush that was struggling to make its way onto her cheeks.

(Random Author's Story.)

I read this series called '_Absolute Boyfriend_'. It's about this chic, who keeps getting turned down, and she orders this, like, doll thing off the internet to be her boyfriend, but she had this guy friend who she never knew liked her, and he's trying to shove her boyfriend out of the way. She can't let anyone know what her boyfriend is, or she has to pay a million bucks.

I have like the same problem, only, different. I don't have a guy shoving my boyfriend out of the way, and I don't have to pay a million bucks. ('Cus I already paid the 200 dollar price). I have two boyfriends.

Found this website while my dad was watching my bro and I (can't say it) and, it had like, male dolls for boyfriends to. So, I looked, and saw that they had this Sakon doll available to buy. (The guy with his brother on his back who works for Orochimaru-the-queer). So, I was like 'Fucking sweet!' and then, I paid for it and got an e-mail 5 minutes later, saying that since I bought it, I got his brother too! And they aren't conjoined!

But my mom came home around 11 PM from Kansas (work training) and was really tired, so I slipped the situation by her, because I know she won't remember it or care. So, I was just like, "Hey mom, my pen pals are spending their long summer with us, k?" and she asked where they were from. I said that they were from Japan, and she said ok and walked off.

So, I got the papers and everything, they go to my school now and are exchange students. I tried to have at least either Sakon or Ukon (his brother) in each of my classes. They are both in my lunch, and get pissed when my pervert of a friend tried to brush up on me. They hurt him when we leave the library, or they will drag his ass outside to beat him up. I WATCH FROM THE WINDOW!


	10. Kabuto

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 10- __Kabuto_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Ok, so here's a list of who made it past the preliminary rounds:

Sasuke (Because he's Emo), Gaara (Because he thinks a demon is his mama), Temari ('Cus she's a bitch), Kankuro ('Cus he's a jerk and a perv), Ino (Because Haka saved her and Maka got knocked-the-fuck-out), Himino ('Cus she's the bomb), Neji ('Cus he's a screwed bird in a cage XD), Naruto (Because he's got the funk in 'em, dudes, believe it!),and, yeah, everyone else got their asses kicked in the preliminary rounds. Shino was accepted too… Forgot him. She's on my good list, so he doesn't- oh, never mind- ('Cus he's like Tobi; SHINO GOOD BOI:D! )

"Ok, you all have a month before the Final Round." The Proctor said, coughing, before continuing. "Within that month, you may do what you wish, but we suggest you train."

_'Tch, yeah, train. Who does this guy think he's kidding?!' _Himino thought.

"Other than that, have a good Friday, kiddos." Anko said, as everyone left. Himino snapped her fingers.

"Come on, boys, WE'RE going HOME. Screw this." She said, her nose in the air, before they made their hand seals, and vanished from sight.

Ikizawa Household

She put Haka and Maka to bed again and back in their wardrobe, Bankotsu was placed in his box. She realized something when she looked in a cabinet in her kitchen, groaning and slamming her forehead on said cabinet's door.

"I have to go to the store-"

She sighed, grabbing a lump of light green clay, and putting it on a silver machine in the kitchen, where she closed the lid.

"A hundred thousand yen." She said to it, the machine made a buzzing and whirling sound as she took a bag and put it where the output slot was. The machine spat out the amount she requested, into the bag, in bills.

It wasn't a counter-fitting machine for yen, because each individual dollar bill had a different serial code. It was more like- 'making money appear out of thin air' sort of machine. And it was all real. They say if you burned a dollar bill, and it burns blue, it's real, but if it burns red, it's a fake. Well, these dollars, burned blue.

She only took a grand, and put the machine on its side and in a cabinet, to make it look like a mini microwave, which it did.

Himino wasn't an idiot, and left her cabinets open, not locking a single thing in her home, except the Puppet Closet. Because she knew how most people are- you lock something up and don't tell them about it or change the topic, they get curious, and will eventually pick the lock or find a way in to see what you're hiding away.

She put the rest of the money, in a fake Ice-cream container, which was dated to be expired 5 years ago. That way, no one would want to go in and check out the container, suspecting it to smell horrid if they did. It was all so brilliant, but she didn't say anything, as she left her house to the grocery store.

& Grocery Store &

"Thank you for shopping, and have a nice day miss!"

"Yeah, you too!" Himino said in a friendly and happy tone, scowling right as she turned away. "Stupid happy-go-lucky bastards-"

"Hey, need a hand with some of those?"

Himino stopped.

_'Oh Kami, don't let it be Sasuke. Please, please, PLEASE don't let it be Sasuke!' _Himino thought desperately, knowing she would be stalked until she reached her home. He'd barge in and help, then pester her and refuse to leave.

She turned around to see someone who WASN'T anything CLOSE to Sasuke, Kabuto Yakushi. She smiled.

"Hey, Yakushi!" She greeted, as he walked up to her, taking some of her bags.

"Hey. These look a bit too much for you, Himino, let me help-"

"Uh- that's alright, you don't have to, I'm perfectly fine-"

Kabuto smiled at her. "It's alright. I was actually looking for you-"

"Really?" Himino asked, casting him a momentary side glance. "Ok then, you've found me, so how can I help you?"

"Are you and Sasuke- going out?" Kabuto asked, looking down.

She looked at him a bit nervously, before looking forward. "Why?"

"Well, it's just- you and Sasuke - seemed really friendly at the Chunnin Exams-"

"Well, we're not going out."

Kabuto sighed. "Oh-"He smirked a bit. "That's good-"

She stopped, giving him a strange look. "What's good, Yakushi?"

"Uh- t-that you and Sasuke aren't going out!" He said quickly, as she started walking again. "I mean, you and him just don't mix. He's probably just being so friendly to learn that one move of yours- that I can't remember the name for-"

"How'd you heard about that?"

He stopped, staring blankly at her back, as she stopped a couple steps ahead. He shrugged. "Uh- word spreads fast? He's a little gossiper I guess, I just hear it."

"Uh-huh" Himino said, unconvinced, but continued walking anyway

_'Yeah, smooth move, Kabuto. You just blew your cover. And in front of a GIRL! Yeah, way to go!' _Kabuto scolded himself mentally, grimacing.

"So, um-"

"Watch where you're going, Yakushi."

Kabuto looked at her. "Huh?"

'WHAM!'

Kabuto had slammed into a pole, because he wasn't paying attention, and it resulted in him falling backwards. Himino giggled, standing over him, her groceries had been put on the ground next to her, as she was bent over and looking down at him.

"You know, Yakushi, I may not know what the cause of it is, but you don't have to be so nervous when you told to a girl. I can entirely ruin the conversation if you don't make eye contact." Himino informed him.

_'Again, smooth move, Kabuto. Yet another reason WHY you asking her will get you turned down.' _His mind said.

"I-I'm not nervous-"

"Now, you're lying to yourself, Yakushi."

He smiled weakly. "How could you tell?"

Himino laughed. "You're a really funny dude, Yakushi." She said, helping him up, already at her apartment building. "And it's all in body language and facial emotions." She answered, looking at him.

"You kept looking from me to the ground, and you looked like I had accused you of sleeping with a female friend of mine, when I asked why you took the impression, that Uchiha and I were dating." She explained, shrugging, as he stood there, just looking at her in amazement. "It's common knowledge, after all. Didn't they teach you that in school?"

"Uh- no."

They went up the stairs to her apartment home anyway, and he held the door so she could put the groceries inside her house. She let out a sigh.

"Glad that's over with."

"Um- Himino, I was wondering if- if you'd like to, I don't know, hang out tomorrow maybe?"

Himino giggled. "Are you trying to ask me out, Kabuto?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes."

"Well, tomorrow just isn't the best day for me." He said, frowning, before smiling. "How about Saturday?"

"Saturday is fine." Kabuto replied.

"Ok, you can come at anytime, ok? I'll have Bankotsu let you in." She said, walking him to the door, waving. "Thanks for helping me with the groceries, and the nice little talk we had. See you later!"

"Later." Kabuto said, walking down the stairs, smirking to himself mentally.

_'Correction, I WASN'T rejected.'_


	11. Pancakes and Orochimaru Theivin'

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 11-__ Pancakes and Orochimaru __Theivin__'_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Himino sighed, locking the door, not wanting Sasuke to just _happen _to swing by her place for a 'moment'. She went to her room and changed, before falling backwards onto her mattress and falling asleep instantly.

-10 pm-

Sasuke looked up at Himino's window, scowling.

"Why the hell isn't she answering her damn house phone?" He hissed angrily.

She had a home phone, of course, because the apartment house came with it in there already. But she didn't like using it and really didn't have anyone to call, so there was no POINT in using it. But, nonetheless, she usually picked up, because she didn't have caller ID, and she usually wanted to bitch out whoever dared call her home, before slamming the phone back on its hook.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Her front doors probably locked to." He thought for a moment, before smirking. "WINDOW!" He shouted, jumping onto her window.

He picked the lock and slipped in, shutting and re-locking the window when he was in.

-Next Morning-

Himino groaned in her sleep, the sunlight shining through her window. She wasn't a morning person, you could say.

The smell of something either burning or cooking filled her nostrils. She threw off her covers in disgust, recoiling from the scent, a scowl on her face.

"Ugh! What in the hell is that smell?!" She hissed lowly, getting out of her bed, walking out of her room.

She stretched her arms, doing the rest of her stretches as well, yawning in the process. Mornings bored her. Himino sighed. If only there was something in her life, that actually made getting or staying in her bed worthwhile.

'Stupid!' She mentally slapped herself. 'That would be called a 'boyfriend'. Something Himino won't be getting for another millennia.' She groaned once more. Damn. She could put up a pretty good argument with herself on that topic, and why her mind had just put the obvious, in flashing neon lights in her mind.

She went to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, before sniffing the air with a disgusted frown on her lips. Yep. The smell was coming from her kitchen, and her machine hadn't been used, so that couldn't be on fire, on account that you didn't have to plug it in or anything.

Sasuke stood in her kitchen. In his Uchiha clan symbol-speckled, navy-blue boxers. At her kitchen stove. A flat pan in his hand.

He looked up, smirking at her.

"Morning Himino, baby!" He greeted warmly, before flipping something Himino had never seen in her life, in the air. It fell back into the pan. "How'd you sleep?"

'How are you going to learn to sleep with your eyes OPEN, Uchiha?!' was the reply she thought about spitting at him at first, before she narrowed her eyes and said something else.

"What is that?" Himino asked, pointing at the flat golden-brown disc he kept flipping around in the air effortlessly. He looked back at her, blinking twice.

"What? You mean you've never had pancakes before?" He asked, Himino shaking her head, making Sasuke gasp. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR FAMILY DO TO YOU AS A CHILD?!" He yelled, picking up a plate stacked with pancakes, letting the once he just finished, fall on top of the other five.

"What's a 'pancake'?"

"Himino, tell me, what do you eat in the morning when you wake up?" Sasuke asked, turning off the stove burner, before setting the plate down on the table. Himino glared at the pancakes.

"Why are you here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded. "Ok, you know how yesterday, after you kicked that guy sky-high, you said you'd go out with me today?"

"Do I LOOK like a moron to you?"

"Well, last night, I thought about this really cool idea. 'Why not come over, and start the date right as soon as you wake up?'! So, here I am." Sasuke said, sitting down. "It'll be like-'Roommates with benefits', or something. I'll just spend the whole day with you."

"Listen, I have things to do tomorrow, I have things I need to do WITHOUT YOU, today. I have an agenda the whole damn weekend, ok?" Himino hissed, cutting herself a little bit of pancake, examining it.

"You'll like them, Himino. No one can resist my pancakes, MWHAHAHAHA!"

Himino looked away. "How would you know? You're only friendly with me, and I haven't seen you share your pancakes in public before."

Sasuke grimaced. Himino was so very blunt and so very mean to him. She was only nice if she was going torment him. But today, he hoped it was different. If only she knew how much of an OBSESSION she was for him.

"Uchiha- you're staring at me- it's irritating."

Sasuke came back to reality, and realized she was right. Himino ate some of his pancakes.

"Hmm- these 'Pancakes' are rather good." Himino said, smirking a bit, before it vanished.

# After Breakfast #

She had to do shopping, and he helped. Sasuke was always looking behind them.

"Um- Himino?"

"What?"

"Some transvestite person is following us-"

"So? Make it look like we're going out or something, Uchiha, Geez. You're such a moron sometimes."

"Why not kick his ass?"

"He hasn't fucked with me today, so why fuck with him? There's no point." Himino answered. (The term for fucked used in this sentence: 'To mess with or to anger in some way, as to piss off or annoy someone; to encourage annoyance to get in a fight or to get one's ass whooped very well')

Sasuke had been holding her hand for a while now, so when he stopped to confront said 'transvestite person', she stopped and looked back.

"HEY! What the hell's your problem, man? Can't a guy take a fucking walk with his girlfriend without her stalkers creeping by?!" Sasuke growled. The person had vanished behind a wall, and didn't come out. Sasuke became angered by this, and dragged Himino to the hiding place of this stalker of theirs. They had them cornered.

They must have been a wuss, because they didn't run when the two strong ninja approached them, or they must have been brave. Or just plain STUPID. Sasuke grabbed their straw hat, and flipped it off, revealing Orochimaru, who smirked embarrassedly.

"H-Hello, Sasuke, Himino-"

"You bastard! You're ruining my date!"

"Himino, dear, why don't you stop your boyfriend here?"

"Why? He's right, you're fucking up the 'moment' as you humans call it, I guess. You deserve an ass whooping, seriously." She turned away. "I'd give it, but I have to get the groceries back to my house, so I'll leave Sasuke too it-"

"AAAHHH! HE BIT ME!" Sasuke yelled, falling to his knees in pain, releasing Himino's hand.

"Oh, grow up, Uchiha. A grown man would NOT bite a teen-"Himino said, stopping mid-sentence, to look at Orochimaru, who now had blood coming from his mouth. He smirked.

"You were saying, princess?"

"Call me that again, and I'll be given the name 'REAPER' when I kill you and drag you to hell with me."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"What a funny child you are!" He said, before tackling her, the groceries spilling on the ground, as he pinned her down. He hissed. "I'm going to take my dear sweet time with you!" He smirked, about to bite her neck, before he groaned and was kicked off of her.

"Back the hell off, man! NO ONE messes with Himino like that!" Sasuke growled, having kicked Orochimaru off of Himino. "Especially while I am here!"

"UGH! FOOL! My groceries are all ruined now! Those were for my puppets, you bastard!" Himino growled, savagely beating up Orochimaru, before flipping her hair and calming down. "You're not worth it, but, I'm jacking your money to pay for my groceries…AGAIN. And your ID to buy myself some vodka, come on Uchiha, let's go back to the store-"

"OK!" Sasuke grinned, grabbing her hand again like a little kid, as they went back to the grocery store.


	12. What Himino REALLY is

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 12- __What Himino REALLY is_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_# Dance Club #_

"Holy HELL, Himino!" Sasuke said, jaw to the floor practically, as Himino stood there, looking away.

"S-Shut up, Uchiha! It's not funny!"

"I never said it WAS! It's actually very SEXY-"

A guy walked up to Himino, smirking.

"Hey, baby, wanna shake that ass on the floor?" He asked, pissing off the by standing Uchiha, as Himino smirked.

"Sure!"

The song 'My Humps' by the Black-Eyed Peas, started playing, as the stranger dragged Sasuke's date to the dance floor. Oh, Himino has never been described to you, has she?

Nice, perfect, hourglass shape. Creamy thighs and a slim waist. She has long, crystal purple hair to her mid back, which is always, naturally, in curls known as 'ringlets'. Tonight, her hair was clipped up to make her look sexier than usual, and she was very busty. (D cup to be precise)

Tonight, she was wearing a tight, silver belly shirt, a tight jean skirt on her hips. She wore a pair of 1 ½ inch, lavender-strap, tie-up, hoochie sandals. She also wore a sleeveless, zip-up jacket in black, with a fur-trimmed hood. A silver belt was the only thing, which kept her skirt from falling down her hips.

Sasuke had wanted to take her dancing for some odd reason, and boy you don't know how well she could shake her hips! He actually was hypnotized, and had mistaken her for an exotic belly dancer, the way she could only move her hips and not the rest of her body, when she wanted to.

"Sasuke, that guy was feeling me up while I was dancing with him-"Himino said, as the guy came back around. Sasuke punched him out cold, putting an arm around her.

"Shit, this was a bad idea. Let's go." Sasuke said, switching to grabbing her hand and taking her out of the club. He grinded his teeth, putting a hand where Orochimaru had bit him, when the two got outside of the club.

She stopped, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, as Orochimaru came to stand in front of them. Himino didn't notice, as she was slapping Sasuke's hand away from his neck, snarling orders in irritation.

"Damn it Uchiha, there's always something wrong. You're either in my house or you're hurt. Stubborn or bashful." She hissed, looking at the marking on his neck now, making her shake her head. "What the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"You sound like my mom-"

"GODDAMNIT, UCHIHA, I'M PROBABLY OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR MOM!" Himino snarled, as Orochimaru dashed at her, attempting to pull off a surprise attack. "And you!" Himino said, shoving Sasuke out of the way, catching Orochimaru's kick, and countering it, before crouching and slipping past him.

"Stop fools. You're always in my way!" She snarled, as she dashed, grabbing Sasuke's shirt and carrying him, as the Sannin followed her. "Yeah, yeah, big boy. Come on; follow the pretty birdie, that's right. Take it somewhere where none of these humans can get hurt…"

Forest

Himino flipped back, Sasuke lying on the ground. She spit out some blood, wiping her mouth.

_Fuck- seems this transvestite is more man than woman. I guess throwing him a lip gloss wouldn't make him go insane- _Himino looked back at Sasuke, who was knocked out, trying to defend her ass. Himino looked back at Orochimaru, who chuckled.

"Excellent- calm under pressure- the tougher you are, the better!" Orochimaru smirked, letting a long tongue slip out and lick his lips. "Yummy- especially in that hoochie top of yours."

_This guy- isn't all about looks- Heh. Common ground at last I guess._

"Hey, Orochimaru!" Himino yelled, standing, holding her arms out. "You want me? FINE! Go ahead, come and get me!" She challenged, crouching down.

"I thank you- You knocked the Uchiha out, now-"

'Rip'

"I don't have to hide myself anymore! So you want to see what you're seeking? FINE!" Himino grabbed her glasses, standing, delicately pulling them off, and putting them on Sasuke so he could hold them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I am- Himino Shako Ikizawa. I am the reincarnation of a demon queen. You, are nothing but a human- you do not live as long as I do, your life span is inferior to my own. I shall shorten it further, and see how you like, knowing what I am and the power I still have. If you still want me after this- then you are a power hungry fool."

After battle

Himino picked Sasuke up.

"Now, what do you humans go to when you are injured severely? A 'hospital' I believe?" Himino said, walking to the nearest hospital.

# Hospital #

"Ugh-"Sasuke said, sitting up in the hospital bed to the sound of arguing, smirking, finding Himino sitting next to him. She was fighting with a couple of nurses.

"Look, ladies, I said fuck off! I'm fine!"

"But miss, you're not breathing properly!"

"Fuck you, ok? I came over here for my boyfriend, so screw off!" Himino hissed, the nurses seeing the dead serious glare he was throwing them, making them scurry out of the room.

"I'm your boyfriend now?"

"No. I'm just saying it because these single desperate guys keep coming around and asking me out. Cocky bastards." Himino said seriously. "Hey, you got your ass kicked. That's not cool in my books, Sasuke. You're farther than you think from the damn title of 'boyfriend'."

He looked her over. Her skin was raw and bloody from taking on Orochimaru, or whatever happened after he blacked out.

"Shit, Himino, you got banged up!"

"Shut it, Sasugay! You should be grateful you cocky, over-confident jerk!" Himino spat.

"WHY?!"

"Because I put my ASS on the line for you! You blacked out, and the trans. tried taken you ON MY WATCH!" Himino growled. "I was in front of your dead body the entire time, and I took a beating for YOU sake! I had to go over my limit; I had to use my drive! That ANNOYS me, when I have to fight a guy who's ancient, and I have to go into the worst stage of my fighting ever!"

" … "

"Fuck this! 'GAME OVER!' MAN!" She snarled. Stomping out of the hospital and going back to her place, slamming the door, before standing still.

Her stomach lurched, before she fell over and blacked out, the last thing she saw, was Sasuke.


	13. After that I'd rather die

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 13- __'After that…I'd rather die…'_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Himino opened her eyes, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Ugh-"

"You ok?"

She looked to her right to see Sasuke sitting in a chair at her desk.

"Yeay. Should have known the stalker would be the one to help-"She shook her head. "How could I think otherwise?" She said.

"I'll take that as a yes-"Sasuke said, standing up, as Himino laid back on her bed, eyes closed. He moved the chair next to her bed. "So- you said you saved my ass- what happened?"

"Oh, yeah, you're such a pussy fighter; you fainted after the first couple of hits." Himino said, sneering at him mockingly. "I thought the Uchiha bloodline could hold out longer- guess I was wrong."

Sasuke sweat dropped."T-Thanks-"

"Well, all YOU seriously need to know is that I kicked Orochimaru's ass from trying to take you. I only had to sacrifice my flash so-"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders, and roughly giving Himino a shake. "You make it should like you just had to give him a friggin' caramel apple for him to beat it! That's serious shit, Himino!"

"Shut up, Sasugay, I KNOW what I'm saying! You said it yourself, my skin healed while I was knocked out. I KNEW that would happen, FOOL! That's WHY I did it!"

She shoved him away. "Ugh- get away from me, Uchiha- I might caught something from you-"

"I'm not contagious-"

Himino said nothing, only sighing.

"Listen, Uchiha, I don't want to really talk to you. But-"She went silent, looking him in the eyes, before, narrowing her own. "-That transvestite- he's got something up his freaking sleeve. And you'd better take this shit SERIOUSLY, like I am-"

"When have you taken anything seriously, babe?" He asked.

Her cheeks puffed up, before she exhales slowly, looking at him.

"You're not worth getting mad at, Sasugay. But just listen- that queer- he told me some very- how can I say this-"

"'Strange'?" He suggested.

"More like 'insane', stuff. The point is, that fucker was STUPID ENOUGH to actually TELL me hints about what the hell he's planning. He didn't say much, but he said something about playing US like cards-"

Sasuke got up and walked over to her bed, before sitting on it, an idea coming to him, on how he could get these thinks off her mind, and make her shut up for a moment.

"Uchiha, what in the hell are you doing?" She asked plainly, not uneasy nor enraged or any other emotion towards him, as he crawled towards her as she lay in her bed.

He was over her now, and she just looked at him without interest.

"Why- are you still in bed?" He asked, his forehead resting on hers now. "Aren't we going to keep training today?"

"Orochimaru the transvestite wants YOU and ME as his new sex toys. I don't want to be some old snake's bedroom dolly, ok?" Himino hissed an anime vein on the side of her head. "Dude, fuck training!"

He smirked. "You took the words- right out of my mouth, Himino-"He said, before leaning down to kiss her.

"Sasuke- you'd better watch yourself-"She said lowly. "I-'m hanging with a friend today-"

(It's a Saturday- DUH! She's been unconscious for a day.)

"Well- he'll just have to wait- until I'm done with you-"Sasuke purred in her ear seductively. "I saw you FIRST, so I get first dibs- didn't your big brother teach you that, dear Himino?" He asked, kissing her above her ear, before she slapped him.

"You OBVIOUSLY didn't hear me- I have to get ready, he'll be here any minutes, dude-"

"Heh- you're feisty, Himino!" Sasuke smirked, holding her. "Slap me around some more- it's a complete turn on-"

"Ugh- go to a strip club, if you're so damn horny, Sasugay- maybe you're boyfriend can please you better." She said, not interested in his offer of sex. She pushed him off her, making him lose his balance, and fall of the bed, landing rather hard, on her cement floor.

"How can you reject me so easily?! There are so many girls who would love to be in your place!" He yelled at her.

"Ask yourself, Sasuke, who is the higher up one? Me- or you? Who- will die faster? Who will pass on before the other? I don't deserve to be alive, so I'm cursed." She turned to him. "If I were actually a hideous demon, with the looks of a girl- would you still say the things you have to me?"

He sat there, as she left, to take a shower to get ready for the secret date with Kabuto, which she had planned behind his back. He thought about this, until she came out, wrapped in a kimono.

"I'd still say I love you." Sasuke said plainly.

"Liar- you're only saying that because you think I'll kick your ass if you say otherwise-"

He jumped of the bed, making her look at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not fucking lying to you!" He yelled.

"Stop yelling-"

"Why don't you trust me, Himino?!"

"You've never proven yourself trustable-"

"You're such a bitch!"

"Well, then, Uchiha, go right on ahead. I'm not going to stand here and let you throw your little temper tantrum, in my house." She said, looking at him coldly.

"You're a wimp!" He yelled, running out the door, she ran only to the door way.

"Uchiha!" She yelled, before sighing.

'Forget it- these boys aren't worth it-'She thought a moment. 'Fuck! That bitch is wearing my boxers!' She thought bitterly, looking at the dark rain clouds gathering over head. 'Huh- looks like rain-'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sasuke's POV)

It was already late, and I was STILL made at her. 'You haven't made yourself trustable' she says. 'You only say that because I'll kick your ass otherwise', she says.

It was insane, because in a way, she was both right and wrong. I really HADN'T showed her she could actually trust me. But then, she was completely wrong about me being a liar, and saying 'I love you' just to cover my own ass.

I huffed.

I just passed a fancy restaurant, glancing at the window momentarily, thinking nothing of it, before my entire body stopped. I looked back.

Himino was in the restaurant, sitting at a table, Kabuto sitting across from her. She listened as he talked, before laughing with him about something. It was that, that ticked me off.

She was sitting with another guy, looking like she was ENJOYING herself for once, since the first day she arrived here.

Suddenly, it started raining- hard.

I sped walked out of the view of the large window, and when I was, I ran. I don't know why, but I just felt so pissed. I ran to where my team mates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, had had lunch the first day we were assigned as a team. I sat down on the cement bench, and pulled my legs up, looking at the ground.

I had the urge to go back and ruin Himino's fun time, I thought about yelling at her about being with another guy. But then, that would be wrong in several ways.

First off, she wasn't my girlfriend or anything (Eventually I'd make her my girlfriend- hopefully), the second thing, being that she always seemed so- emotionless. It was actually good to see her having somewhat of a good time- even if she was faking all those laughs and smiles, she made the effort. Third, she would go berserk if I just stormed in there, thinking I was crazy, and it would come down, in sort, to me lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Besides-

If she didn't want me as her boyfriend, then that was her business, right?

I still felt so bad about it thought. She didn't like me at all, and she showed that- the only thing she probably liked was the pranks I came up with, to impress her.

I sighed. I didn't have any umbrella- fuck.

Doesn't matter- because after seeing Himino with Kabuto- I'd rather die than see it again, and I hope I would from the cold.


	14. Himino an angel or traitor?

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 14- __Himino- an angel or traitor?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

It was raining like hell outside still. He didn't care.

He was completely soaked, shivering. Water dripped from his dark navy blue bangs, sliding down onto his eyelashes, before he's blink them off involuntarily. His entire body shivers naturally, but he doesn't care.

He felt terrible- completely horrible- seeing his crush with another guy.

Seems the weather reflected his mood, pounding down hard on him and his icy clothes that now stuck to his body from the wetness. The rain hurt like little sharp, icy, needles that he was being viciously stabbed with.

Suddenly, the pain all stopped, making Sasuke look up.

Himino stood in front of his little 'hiding' place, holding a Japanese umbrella over him, to stop the rain from wetting him any further. Himino had a faint smirk on her lips that was barely seeable, looking at him as if he was a scared child. She shook her head.

"Foolish, Uchiha." Was all she said, making him lift his head up. "Were you- jealous- when you saw me with Kabuto-Senpai?" She asked light-heartedly.

"Y-You saw?!"

Himino nodded, her crystal-colored, lilac purple hair, rising and falling with her movements.

"You're- not mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"What about you're date with Kabuto?"

"He said it wouldn't work out, seeing as how his boss was trying to capture me. He thought it would just put me in danger. So he called it all off-"

Sasuke looked down.

"Shit- I ruined your date-"

"Be quiet, Uchiha. The date was ruined from the start- I really didn't have the hots for him- well, I lost them anyway when he ruined it all and took me to some fancy-ass restaurant and make me wear a kimono as well." Himino said.

"Why-?"

Himino looked at him blankly for a moment, before she walked forward a bit, a frown of irritation on her bright red lips. (She had put on lip gloss.) She grabbed some of his wet bangs between her index finger and her middle finger, which looked pedicure perfect, by the way.

It was sad to think, she had gotten herself all fixed up, looking like a kimonoed goddess with a feisty attitude, to Sasuke, just to be rejected. She'd even gone through the trouble, picking a perfume to use and a sexy little red-and-gold chocker, to go with her red kimono that held golden Chinese dragons all over it.

"Look at you, Uchiha!" Himino said in an 'unbelievable' tone of voice, as she looked him over. "You're like a little kid! I can't leave you alone for over an hour!"

Sasuke looked at her absent-mindedly. She- cared?

"Look at you- you've up and gotten yourself drenched to the bones! Freaking humans with your freaking body conditions vein" Himino said angrily, before standing up, grabbing Sasuke's hand, making him blush, as she dragged him away. "Ugh- there is no way in hell you're going to stay out here- because I'm not!"

# Himino's place #

She opened the door to her home, the shivering Uchiha slowly walking in, as she entered behind, closing the door and locking it.

"Freaking typical-"Himino said, her voice partially muffled, as she used her kimono sleeve to wipe off all the crap on her face, in disgust. "Bleh! How do those geishas stand this crap?! The power, lip gloss, eye shadow- then there's the EYE LINER!" Himino sniffed in distain.

Sasuke looked at her, as she looked back at him.

"This freaking outfit- is driving me up a fucking WALL-"

"Yeah- seems that way-"

Himino shook her head. "Doesn't matter- I'll get you some clean clothes, but you got and take those ones off."

"Hn." Sasuke said, nodding slightly, giving her the famous Uchiha Clan reply, as she vanished. She came back and threw the clothes in his face, her back turned, as she continued to wipe all the make-up off her face, not liking the way it made her skin feel.

"This 'make-up', is like wearing a mask- it covers everything and only lets people see what other girls THINK they want to see." Himino said in disgust, looking at the towel she was using, to take it off. "It really- is a vile creation- if I do say so myself."

Sasuke was in dry clothes, but still cold. He walked up behind Himino.

"Where do you want the wet stuff?"

"Hang it over the shower curtain rod, Uchiha." She instructed, and when he was done, he returned. He froze.

Himino stood in front of him, in a pair of black panties and a thin light pink shirt, in her kitchen, pulling out about 5 packs of cigarettes, walking to the window.

"Ugh- fuck this- I'm quitting NOW! This shit is going out the window!" She hissed, tossing them, before walking back, pulling out some more packs, and repeating the process. She had, like, 125 packs of cigarettes, which she threw out, before closing the cabinet she had retrieved them from.

Sasuke sat on the couch, and she walked over to him. He blushed, as she sat in his lap and hugged him.

"W-what are you-?"

"Stupid! Didn't they teach you SHIT in health class?! Or did you not pay the hell attention?!" She pulled back, as she questioned him in momentary anger, before sighing, looking away, a light pink blush on her cheeks, which was barely noticeable. "You'll- warm up faster because of the heat the human body produces. Of course- since I am not human- I don't think this will actually work-"Himino said.

Sasuke smirked, hugging her, pulling her closer. Himino growled at this, as her hands ended up staying on his shoulders where she had placed them, when she was putting space between them to tell him what she had only moments ago.

"It's fine- It should work- and if it doesn't-"Sasuke said, before sticking his tongue out at her playfully. "Then I'll just have to MAKE it work, now won't I?"

Himino had a vein on her head.

"Don't get cocky, Uchiha!" She warned. "I could always let you fucking freeze-"

"But you'd have nothing to tell everyone else, now would you?" He questioned slyly.

"I could kill you- and no one would know. Because I've lived so quietly, hardly anyone knows I exist-"She said. "I will leave, and when they come into this place, there will be nothing here, as if it had never been used."

Sasuke rested his forehead on hers, looking at her.

"No you won't- you're going to stay here with me, in Konoha." He said.

"Any why would I do that?"

"Because, I'm going to marry you, so you can't leave. Then, you can't leave."

"I could run away from you."

"No you can't. I'd find you and bring you back-"

Himino laughed in his face, before withdrawing slightly, putting the back of her hand to his forehead.

"You're funny, Uchiha. Because there's no way I'd marry you-"Himino said, getting out of his lap. "We'll train until the Final Rounds of the Chunnin Exams, yes?"

"And- after that?"

"We'll have to see, I suppose." Himino said softly.

It really didn't matter what would happen after the Chunnin Exams, because it did not concern her. She had seen her future- which would be her death, by that bastard, Orochimaru.

She sighed, as she slipped into her bed, looking at the ceiling.

_'If you wish, you can change the future. You could save a life or take a life, little sister.' _Mukiza had once told her. _'There are two parts to everything in this world- that is how it was created, d__ear sister. You can either be the one who can save them- or- the one, who brought them all pain and suffering. The one who is killed off quickly, by the one, who has chosen the role, of saving those whose existence can very be erased from his mind.'_

'Mukiza- if you are watching me, brother, then tell me- which one am I? The angel- or – the traitor who sided with the devil?'


	15. Orochimaru, Steals the Juliet's Role

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 15-__ Orochimaru, Steals the Juliet's Role._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Orochimaru stood in front of them both, smirking. It was the day of the Final Rounds of the Chunnin Exams, and Sasuke, was up next.

Naruto had beaten Neji, Temari had gotten whooped by Shikamaru (I think that happened in the series.), Haka had kicked Ino's butt, Maka had kicked Shino's ass. Sasuke was to battle Gaara of the Sand, and Himino herself, was going up against a fellow puppeteer, Kankuro of the Sand.

"So- what's your answer?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Himino's waist, pulling her into a possessive hug, as he nuzzled her neck. The Uchiha giving the Sannin a side glance, smirking slyly.

"You try taking me from Himino, right now. I guarantee you; she will kick your sad ass into next YEAR." Sasuke said, Himino glaring at him.

"When the hell did we decide THAT?!"

Orochimaru crossed his arms. "Fine, Sasuke-Kun. You have fun with your little girlfriend while it lasts. Because, pretty soon, you'll learn that boys are far better in the bed room than girls-"

"You SEE, Uchiha?! I fucking told you he was a transvestite!" She smirked, the two parted, as she held out her hand. "Cough it up, Romeo!" She smirked, as Sasuke pulled out fifty bucks and handed it over to her without argument. She smirked, Orochimaru's eye twitching, appalled by the female.

"Y-yo-you little wench! You witch! You made a bet on me?!"

"Hell, why not? You're not copyrighted by the freaking government or anything-It's legal." Himino said, looking at Sasuke. "Saw it, Sasugay- so I can actually hear it."

"sigh You're so right, Himino. Orochimaru is a homosexual transvestite-"

"Heh- and I just made fifty bucks off of that fact, thank you very much!" she sneered in twisted joy.

"You little she-devil! I will get you back for this!" Orochimaru said, before her expression changed to a pissed one, as she grabbed him roughly by his dress-like outfit, and pulling his down to make perfect eye contact with her, her eyes changing color.

"Listen you bag of bones! If you TOUCH me, I won't let you run like a little wuss, back into the forest, so you can run off to your boyfriend and lick your freaking wounds! I'd rip off your legs first, then, I'll gulp down your organs, but leave your heart and lungs, so as I eat the freaking rest of you (which will surely taste rather horrid, causing me to swallow several bottles of mouth wash daily to remove the taste from my mouth), so that you can scream like a little girl all you want!" Himino said, slow, adding as much detail as she needed, to summarize the torture she had in mind for the Sannin.

She threw him aside, giving him an icy side glare from where she stood, not moving a muscle.

"Now run along, kid." Himino said, looking away. "The sight of you and your strength, sickens me and annoys me- to no end-"

Orochimaru glared at her. She had called him a kid!

"You should call me 'Senpai', child-"

Sasuke stepped up. "I am so sorry, Himino- looks like he's really bothering you- I'll get rid of him." He said.

"He is- but he's far too heavy for you, Uchiha- let Haka and Maka take care of him." Himino said, her puppets, picking him up, one hooking each of his arms, as they dragged the Sannin off like a prisoner.

"Uchiha, Sasuke versus Gaara of the Sand." The announcer said.

Sasuke turned to Himino, pulling out a silver object, before closing it oh her wrist.

"What is this, Uchiha? A tracking device?!"

"It's a bracelet- so I can tell you apart." He corrected, only getting a nod.

Himino gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush badly.

"W-what was that for?!"

"Good luck!" Himino snapped. "Don't you humans believe, that a kiss from a girl, gives good luck in battle? Or was I taught wrong?"

He looked down. "Y-You were taught right-"

Himino rolled her eyes and kicked him into the arena, walking down the hall, before being grabbed by something and pulled down another hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke was done with his battle, he returned to the hallway, hoping to talk to Himino, but saw that she was nowhere in sight. He looked down at the watch-like device on his wrist. The bracelet has a small tracking-device in it, yes, to where it would only show a flashing arrow, when he had found her.

'Where did she run off to?' He thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himino didn't like this worth a damn. She wiggled and squirmed, rolling around, just to piss of Orochimaru, who was trying so very, very hard, to finish triple tying the knot on the ropes.

The bastard had tied her wrists together behind her back, and had tied her ankles together as well, then, thought it would be funny, to gag her with a pink bandanna. Pink was not her color, because it was magenta pink, which made her look unbelievably FAT.

"Stop moving, damn it!" He snarled, before she rolled onto her back and looked at him. He sighed, looking at her appreciatively. "Thank you-"

Himino pulled up her legs, before kicking him in the chest with a bit of effort. Because she wanted the 'meeting' with his back and the cement wall behind him, to be rather painful. Just for kicks.

Orochimaru groaned, holding his head in pain, before struggling to get up.

"You little bitch!" He spat.

She childishly replied to his insult, by turning around so he could see her hands. Himino smirked to herself, as she crossed her middle fingers, flipping him off not once, but TWICE and in a fashionable way as well. When he was fuming mad, she turned back around to face him.

"You wench! If it wasn't for the fact that I want you as my next female container, you'd be dead- oh crap-"

The bandanna slid down from around her mouth to the base of her neck.

"Heh- I got it." She smirked, as he tackled her. "Rapist! Child Molester!" She hissed.

"I thought you were saying you're older than me?" He smirked, as she sneered back at him wittedly.

"In this shape, I can scream anything. You can say I'm older than you to the ANBU, but they will still think that I am the victim, and drag your sad ass off-"

Orochimaru gritted his teeth at this fact. He got an idea. Orochimaru smirked, as he pulled out a huge magenta ribbon, reapplying the gag, before tying her up and making her look pretty. Like a present.

"Heh- guess who you're going to see?" Orochimaru questioned.

'Oh dear god- not Sasuke-'She thought sourly. 'This fucker might as well send me off to my freaking cousin!'

"We're going to switch places. I'm going to drop you off at my place, and let Kidomaru have some fun with you." He smirked, before putting his hands together to make a seal, and transforming in a puff of grey smoke.

In front of her, stood the Snake Charmer now. An almost identical clone of Himino. Almost. Himino got her gag off once more, as the Sannin made several sexy poses.

"Well? What do you think dear container?" He asked, turning this way and that, so she could see his terrible handiwork. "Pretty good for a first try at transforming into you, right?"

"You bastard! You look NOTHING like me! Disgraceful!" She snarled. "My ass is WAY bigger, and you did a terrible chest size! I'm a_** D-cup**_! Not a freaking _**B-cup**_!" She hissed angrily, at how bad his transformation was, not wanting to give out that he had forgotten the bracelet the Uchiha had given her a couple minutes ago.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a damn genius, OK?! Fuck, I don't know how to fix it!" He shouted back.

"If you had gotten laid for once in your sad life, you WOULD know!"

"Wench!"

"Dude, you make me look like a girl who's just trying to get by other guys' standards! If you go up to Sasuke like that, he'll probably take you as Ino or Sakura!"

He re-gagged the snippy female. "Well, it doesn't matter. Because with MY seduction techniques and YOUR looks, he'll be crawling all over me! Just BEGGING to get him some!" Orochimaru said proudly, making her sweat drop.

'Yeah- Sasugay would be stupid enough to make that mistake-'Himino thought.

Her inner self, snickered, smirking. _**'The Uchiha deserves it, no?' **_She questioned darkly. Himino didn't reply at all.


	16. Cousins

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 16-__ Cousins_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_(Himino's POV)_

That old bag of bones! Dressing me up like some type of fucking present, and dropping me off with one of his pitiful minions!

Stupid transvestite!

Well, it was alright. Considering that he had dropped me off with someone named 'Kidomaru', and that this Kidomaru guy was a couple of degrees in sexy in my books, I guess it all worked out.

Oh- wait- looks at this fucker- he's UNTYING me.

Moron.

"Wow, you're really pretty!" He said, working on untying the fucking MAGENTA bow that old bastard had wrapped me in.

Oh- that's right- you're humans- so I'll describe this punk to you, yes?

Oh- um- let's see- where to start- oh! Got it!

Ok, so he had, really tan skin, and probably shoulder-length dark brown hair. But you can't really tell, 'cus it's pulled back into a puffy little ponytail-thing. He had dark brown eyes I think-

Hey! Give me some credit, ok?!

I only made my eyes look brown, because I don't like the weirdo colors I have for my own eyes! So, everyone thinks, 'Oh, she's normal, she's a mortal, just like the rest of us. No, of course she's not a demon! Because she has BROWN EYES.'

Tch- yeah- and I was born, what? YESTERDAY?

Anyway, back to the dude over here. He had, like, six arms. Only part I thought was sexy. Imaging- six arms- do you know how many positions you could cover in sex with SIX ARMS?!

Oh- that's right- never mind. Of course, it doesn't matter to me, because even if I get raped, I get my virginity back.

Cool, right? I just have to not want to be with the guy, my organs move around, and pop! No blood! Aren't I the brightest puppet-mastering, ice-controlling, and bitchiest demon, around?

Oh- looks like he successfully untied me- and he got may gag of too. Was a nice guy! It looked at him, giving him one of my innocent, angelic little smiled, turning on the charm.

"Kudos, man!" I said happily. "And goodnight!"

"Huh?" He asked, before I knocked him out.

I remember my puppets Haka and Maka right now. That Orochimaru. The bitch tore them the fuck APART! I'll have to make entirely new ones from scratch! I felt weird- like there was a knife in my chest, stabbing me with pain- oh yeah- that's guilt and sadness.

"Seven…fucking…years." I said softly, how long it took me to make my puppets. The glared at the ceiling. "Fuck- either you're the next sacrifice, Orochimaru, or my sons are going to fucking help me with my new ones!" I hissed, before walking out of the room.

Ugh- my skirt was all-'Hi! Can I panty flash you boys so you can get some of this chic's goodies?' I had to pat the freaking micro skirt down so no one could see my little, strawberry- speckled purple underwear.

I wasn't embarrassed, and if I had a good enough reason, I'd flash. But shit- I had heard that Orochimaru had some little gang of losers who looked up to his sad ass like he was Jesus or something.

And with my puppets destroyed and in the room I was pulled into at the Chunnin Exams Arena, they could pose a problem- seriously. But the worse thing?

Orochimaru patted me down for weapons, while I was tied up…

…and the perv was smiling all the while.

Ok, weapon locations on me:

-Kunai- high socks on each leg, one on the outer side of each thigh, one in my pants.

Shuriken- three in my chest, one in my hair

I kicked him in the face, for each weapon he had to pull out. I kicked him in the nuts two times, for each shuriken; he pulled out of my cleavage. (Deadly)

I was weaponless, didn't have my puppets on me, didn't have my water container, and I only had two summoning scrolls. Both of which, were too big, to fit in these, freaking, itty-bitty hallways. In sort, I was screwed in almost every way possible.

I shrugged, continuing down the hall, until I accidentally slammed into none other than Kabuto.

"Fuck, man! I'm trying to do some James Bond shit over here, and you up and walk into the hall!" I hissed, dusting myself off. "Shit- talk about 'mission failed'-"

"H-H-Himino!"He stuttered.

"That's the single name that is going to be engraved in your head when I'm gone." I said sourly. "What is it?"

"Um- I- I wanted to apologize for yesterday-"He stuttered. "You must have taken so long just to – you know- dazzle yourself up-"

I looked behind him. There was some sitting in the room he had just come out of. They were staring right at me, and I ended up, starring right back. I had to turn away for a moment, after realizing it was a guy, and that he was really, REALLY hot, in my opinion. The dude, in turn, blushed a bit, but kept looking at me.

"So, I wanted to know, if maybe we could- I don't know- try again?" Kabuto asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. I shrugged.

"Cross the bridge when you come to it." I replied.

"….Himino-Chan?"

That definitely wasn't Kabuto- probably the guy behind him now. He had short, white hair and red markings on his face, plus he had a pair of AMAZING sea-foam green eyes. I gasped, before slipping past Kabuto and tackling the guy to the floor- happily!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I said excitedly. "When was the last time I saw you?!"

"10 years ago."

"Wow! You look awesome! Eye candy much?"

He smiled.

The guy- was Kimimaro Kaguya A.K.A. my hot-as-hell cousin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kabuto's POV)

I tried to keep from getting mad- I really did. It was fucking PAINFUL, I tell you, when someone who was outrageously beautiful, you had dumped, then gotten the guts to ask for forgiveness and ask out again, was sitting across from you with someone else.

Himino was laughed, looking like she was having a good time, and so was Kimimaro. First time I saw his smile. Suddenly, he covered his mouth and started coughing up blood- AGAIN. I shook my head, as she stopped.

"You haven't been taking the medicine I made for you, have you?" She asked, as he continued.

"Ran out of it." Kimimaro said shortly, making her growl.

"Then don't run out this time! Fuck, how am I going to make sure you're alright if you don't take the fucking stuff I make for you?" She asked him angrily, rolling her eyes, letting go of his hand. I eased up.

She pulled out a bottle of blue liquid, digging her canines into the cork and pulling it out with a sharp tug, before spitting the cork away.

"You, drink, NOW." She said. He made no argument and downed the entire bottle, handing the empty bottle back to her. "Ok, you should be good for about a couple of months from that."

"That tasted like cherries-"

"I've been working on it."

I really wanted to start up a conversation, so I tried.

"So Himino, how do you know Kimimaro?"

"Oh, he's my cousin." She said simply.

Cousins…I wanted to slap myself. I had thought they were long lost lovers or something! I relaxed and had a sip of water.

"Yeah, he was my first boyfriend too- but then my mom told me the big 'cousins' news-"

I spat out my water before I started coughing.

"Dude, you're a frigging medic. Don't you know not to take a breath and drink at the same time?!" Himino hissed. She made several hand seals, and vanished.

Damn- there goes the answer to my asking her out.

"My cousin- is leaving soon- so you should try to pace yourself." Kimimao said quietly.

"What? Where's she going?"

"She's- um- going on a very long trip- sort of say." He said uneasily.

What trip- would she be going on- where she wouldn't tell anyone up straight about it?


	17. The 5 Tailed Demon Dog

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 17__- The 5-Tailed Demon Dog_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Sasuke had a very bad feeling about the way Himino was sitting in his lap.

Not that he didn't WANT her to sit in his lap; he actually very much enjoyed it. But his stomach had knotted itself over several times, telling him something was up.

Sure, it was weird she was saying some pretty awesome things in his ear, purring like a little cat, and turn him on to a totally new degree. But then, he liked it- and he didn't.

She was being nice, taking everything rather slow, not slapping him or anything mean like that, but more like she was putting effort into seducing him. He didn't like that much.

Sasuke was one of those guys, who you could slap around, curse at, and beat the shit out of them, and they'd up and pounce you and basically rape you in hard-core lust and desire. Himino was one of those guys, who'd abuse their man and tell them how crappy they were, and didn't care.

But she was acting all…weird.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Someone snarled, making him look back, as well as Himino, who sat in his lap.

Himino, stood in the door way. She looked at him blankly, before laughing, shaking her head.

"Well- I guess you're quiet occupied-"She said, shrugging. "Well, anyway, I'm leaving this village, so if you want to come, hurry up."

But, she vanished. That hadn't happened, but he hallucinated that it did. Himino stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" She asked. He looked at her.

_**''How many kids to you have?' ask her! ASK HER that stupid!'**_ Inner Sasuke screamed.

"Himino, how many kids do you have?" He asked.

"Wh-what?!" She exclaimed, as he asked her another question.

"What's your older brother's name? I forgot."

Himino had told him only a little bit about her brother, but he remembered the name, and she acted as if he was the center of her little universe. The real Himino would know the answer.

"I don't have an older brother, Sasuke." She said innocently. He shoved her off his lap in disgust.

"Poser! Himino DOES have an older brother, and his name, was Mukiza!"

The was the sound of a short laugh.

"Wow- you remembered, Sasugay."

He turned to see the REAL Himino in the doorway. She snapped her fingers.

"Stupid Uchiha- let's go."

And, like a lost puppy that had just been found, he followed after her. Geez…what a weirdo.

# Next Day #

Everything was wrong in the arena.

The third Hokage was in a fight with Orochimaru in this purple box-thingy on top of one of the viewing spots. Everyone was asleep, and Konoha was being attacked by a trio of giant snakes.

But Himino was over here, panicking.

'Do I go on with my match, or do I save mortal ass? Match- mortals- match-mortals-'Her mind was spinning. 'Are you an angel, or a traitor? Angel- traitor- angle-traitor-'

Her mind chose 'Angle', which caused her to groan, before hauling ass to the front of Konoha's gates, Sasuke following her.

"Back off, Uchiha." She warned, pulling out a summoning scroll, and opening it, making hand seals. "Summoning, Gradeth!"

There was a roar, before a long, white Chinese dragon, emerged from the scroll, wrapping around a house, making sure not to crush it. She pulled out another scroll, and summoned up her pet, Kenta, who was a large ice-colored dragon, with no wings. They were both puppets.

She was going on over drive, using most of her chakra, to wake up all her reject puppets back at her apartment. They all marched out in an orderly and even line, marching along the streets, until one was at the door way of every place where citizens of the village, were hiding.

The Sound Village and the Sand Village, had teamed up, and were now ganging up on Konoha. Many of the villagers, attempted to break her puppets, as they shook guard and held strong, but failed.

The snakes roared, before wrapping around Kenta, crushing him, doing the same with her god puppet.

'Not good, not good!'

"Himino-"Sasuke said.

"No, no, no- this just won't do at all!" Himino said. "I think I'll have to go up against the punks-"

Himino shoved the Uchiha, away from the area, running outside of the Village gates, before making several rushed hand seals. There was a white light, before a loud and angered roar.

A huge, 5-tailed, white dog, stood in front of the gates now, growling. The snakes backed off, hissing at it. It's tails, all representing elements.

On tail, was black for darkness, another was yellow and in the shape of a thunder bolt for lightening, another tail was enveloped in a rushing hurricane for air. The fourth tail was enveloped in fire, and the last tail, was enveloped in water for the water element. The dog roared again, planting its feet on the ground and crouching.

"My territory!" It barked at them.

The snakes hissed. One of them lunging onto the dog's neck. It howled, standing on its hind legs, grabbing the snake with its forepaws. It ripped the reptile off, before getting its head in its jaws, and ripping the head off savagely, swallowing it. Its muzzle was bloody now, and it barred its teeth at the other two, before pouncing on them.

They fought and wrestled, the snakes digging venomous fangs into the demon's legs and chest, making it how angrily, and bite them back with twice the force. The demon made sure, that their fighting was held away from the village. One of the snakes latched onto the dog's muzzled, making it whimper, before throwing it off and grabbing its neck in its jaws, and jumping away from the second one. The free snake reared up higher, annoyed.

The other squirming and wiggling wildly in the demon's jaws, trying to break away. Sasuke watched, as the dog closed its jaws before there was a sickening 'SNAP', and the snake went limp, its neck broken. The dog dropped its body, before the snake maneuvered around and clamped onto the dark tail, before growing bigger. The dog had a hard time with it, having lost its ability to see from one of its blue and gold eyes, after the snakes made a deep gash across its eye socket.

The dog jumped back, panting heavily, its leg gave out from under it, making it collapse. It struggled to pull itself back up, the snake coming over, flicking its tongue out and in at the demon.

(Himino's POV)

I panted heavily. This thing had taken power from the evil tail of mine, and gotten stronger. I wouldn't last much longer. Fuck, I could just see my kids now.

'Where's mommy?'

'She's dead.'

'What the fuck, mom?! Why'd you have to up and die?!'

…children. They were slowly tearing up the little lied I had worked so hard to make to start a new life.

Oh, the worst thing about this? The UCHIHS jumped between the snake and me. What's his problem? He looked like he was on a fucking crucifix! Oh- wait- I think the moron was trying to save me.

Idiot.

I was still trying to keep my balance, so I had neither the patience nor the time, to swat him away. The snake let out a battle screech, and lunged at the moron between us. Fucker!

I did the first thing that came to mind-

I grabbed the Uchiha and jumped aside.

I didn't land as nimble as I would have, thanks to all these cuts and gashes in my body, but I landed anyway. The snake hissed at me, giving me a glare, like I had his lunch in my mouth or some shit. I tossed the Uchiha onto my head, and crouched down, ready to kick the snake's ass.

Fucking NO ONE kills someone before I do!

"Back it up!" I barked. "I already called dibs on him!"

"I'm hungry." The snake replied angrily.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're hungry! You're not eating the Uchiha!" The growled. "I am going to kill him! So I need him ALIVE to kill him!"

I hope Sasuke could hang on, because I skull bashed the snake, sending him flying- over the village.

'SHIT, WRONG MOVE!' I thought, before dashing and grabbing the end of the snake's tail, pulling him up as I stood on my hind legs.

I spun him around a couple times, until he was spinning so fast, that I could have taken off the ground and used him as a helicopter blade or something.

"Mountains!" Sasuke yelled.

'Mountains? What the-?'

Then it hit me- the Uchiha- was a genius, I was sad enough to say. The peaks were better than sharp enough to kill the snake! I threw the snake at the mountains, and the peak went right through it. If it wasn't for the fact that I was so battered and messed up, I could have pushed myself onto my hind legs and fall back to the ground happily stomping my feet, several times.

My nice, white, fur was all matted and shit- it was really sad. It had also become sticky and turned a muddy brownish-reddish color, from the loss of blood. Sasuke was still on my head, as I swayed from side to side a little, before taking him off my head and setting him down on the ground nicely.

There'd be no point in dropping him, seeing he's get injured and shit, because humans are fucking fragile as hell, and that I never liked beating up on someone who was already injured as it is.

So, seeing to it that he didn't break anything, before I fucking collapses over here and blacked out for the first time in my life, was a good thing to do, right?


	18. Refusal, Determination, and Future Plans

The Scholar and the Medic

_Chapter 18-__Refusal, Determination, and Future Plans_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Himino woke up, to find she was sitting in a hospital bed. She looked around lazily and uninterested. She had a gas mask over her mouth and nose for something, but it made her rather sleepy.

A young, silver-haired girl stood by her bedside. She smiled.

"Hi! My name's Shilo!" She said. "My daddy was your brother." She smiled happily, hugging a plush dog demon. It looked like herself in demon form- old- it was just a plush toy, and it was silent, as she was now.

Kabuto same in.

"H-Hey." He greeted. "Heard about your fight."

Himino raised an eye brow, giving him a 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-crazy?' Look.

"The actual doctors said you might have broken a rib or two-"Kabuto stated, pushing up his glasses. "You might not want to move much."

"Hey, hey! She needs to rest, mister!" Shilo said sternly, making Kabuto telling her to calm down, before apologizing.

"I really got to go- hope you recover!" He said, leaving.

'No FUCK I'm going to recover! It's not like come type of fucking illness or something like cancer!' Himino thought irritated.

"Those aren't very nice things to say, Auntie. He's just trying to be nice." Shilo said, frowning at her.

'So- you can read minds- that will come in handy.' Himino thought.

"Yes, it often does."

'Alright then. While I'm regenerating my body in this facility, could you listen to me?'

"Uh-huh. But only if I can live with you!"

'Heh- done. You read my mind any other time; I'll take away your stuffed animal.'

Shilo nodded, hugging her stuffed animal closer.

'Ok- now- if you could run an errand for me-'

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Come on!" Shilo said, dragging Sasuke to her Aunt's hospital room.

"Ok, ok!"

Shilo smiled happily, when they entered the room.

"I brought him!" She said, running over to the bed side, before turning to him. "She wants you to be quiet, 'cus she's trying to sleep. But she wants you to tell her what's going on. She'll hear you."

"Ok- you kind of- well- fainted and you were really battered up." Sasuke said.

'Tell him, 'no shit, Sherlock', for me.' Himino said. 'Aw-wait- scratch that, he's trying to be nice.' Himino thought.

"I know you don't like hospitals much, but, like, every bone in your freaking body was damaged. So, I thought this one time could be an exception." Sasuke said. "So, while you're in the hospital, I've been watching your house and I- I cleaned it."

Himino's eyes snapped open, before glaring at him, and giving him the finger. Her chest hurt, making her double over in pain.

'Ow, ow, - shit, this hurts like a BITCH!' She thought angrily.

Sasuke, stayed the rest of the day, and entirely said 'fuck the visitor's hours'. Himino didn't want him leave, because god forbid, that transvestite comes with his little whores (except Kabuto and Cousin Kimimaro) and try to jack him. She didn't want that old perv taking the person she was going to kill.

And before she took a nap after doubling over, she told her niece one last thing.

'If the Uchiha leaves the room- stab him with a pen.'

& 2 Days later &

It was raining outside her house miserably. She snarled angrily.

"Where is that stupid Uchiha?!" She hissed aloud. Her entire body was quaking in goose bumps, as she stood outside in the freaking cold, in a tight, spaghetti strap, black tang top and a pair of short shorts. "Loser said he'd be here an hour ago!"

Someone put a coat over her.

"Sorry-"

"I'm freaking and the weather forecast said it'd be a freaking sunny day. THAT'S something to be sorry for." She hissed lowly.

Sasuke stood behind her, looking at the ground, as she wrapped herself in the coat tighter.

"What's YOUR problem, Sasugay?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, as she stood straight, looking at him.

"You're going to that transvestite- to train- aren't you?" She questioned, making him look up at her with wide-eyes. She looked away. "Well- that's rather stupid. But that's what you are- stupid."

He grabbed her hand.

"I-If you come, I-I'm sure Orochimaru will partner you up with Kimimaro!" He said. (Yeah, she told him.)

Himino snatched her hand away, before covering him with his own jacket.

"Whatever- I'm tired of playing games. Why don't you go run off to Orochimaru, and tell him, he can go fuck himself, if he thinks I'm going to join him."

Sasuke looked disappointed.

"Look- I don't want some stupid love hicky from a 50-year-old guy, no matter how spiffy it may look, alright?" Himino said, seriously, giving him a dismissive wave of her hand. "But it's your life, you know. Have fun messing it up."

"Why don't you want to come-?"

"Why do you THINK?!" She hissed. "Look, I know you're only asking me, because that queer told you too, and because you want to get with me, which is fine. But I don't date weaklings, like you, who faint after the first couple of hits, wake up, and think everything is just fucking wonderful again."

He stood there in complete silence before nodding.

"You know what? I'm going to come back in two years, and I'll be way tougher than I am now! You watch, Himino." He replied, determined.

"You come back in two years and you're existence will be erased from my mind, because I'm stamping you as 'Traitor', right after you walk through those fucking gates." Himino said coldly.

"How's about you label me as 'Lover'?" He asked, before kissing her, before vanishing.

Himino felt like crying for some reason. But there wasn't anything to cry about. Sasuke was ditching the village for a transvestite who was a bit too 'boy-happy'.

He was betraying his home village. They were never a couple, so no tears there, but it was painful because she actually had shit to do in the village and the person she wanted to kill so badly, was ditching, so she couldn't kill him.

Yeah- that was probably it.

"Auntie, Auntie!" Shilo called, running up to her side, standing on her tip-toes, to hold an umbrella over the older female, before smiling at her.

"Heh- you're a lively one." Himino said, yawning. "Eh- I'm going to die soon- but, until that happens, I'm going to teach you everything I know, ok little one?"

"Uh-huh!"

Himino smiled, taking the umbrella, walking the child home.

She knew a wonderful family, that won't take care of this intelligent child. She's do so much for her.

She's send her off to another dimension in another time, implant memories in the family's minds of having her- her mother dying. She wouldn't end up like Himino had.

'I will make sure- that she never comes back to this horrible place.' Himino thought, giving her niece only smiles of affection.

"Come on- let's go get you a new toy." Himino said. "I haven't had a child your age over in my home before- so you'll have to teach me how to be a good mom again, ok?"

"Ok mommy!" Shilo said.

"And when that silly boy comes back- let's let him meet the ENTIRE family, ok?"

"Yey! Can I have some pets?"

"Yes- just as long- as you don't name them Sasuke." Himino said sweetly, flashing her little niece a heavenly smile.

_ Oh, but this is not the end, friends. You see- everything will be different. This is just a minor chance in events that breaks bonds and makes them _

_ See you in the Sequel!! _


	19. IMPORTANT

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


End file.
